Bunny's Story
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is a beginning of a long chapter story that I will be working on. Hope you like it. And please no flames because they just wreck my mood, and don't wreck it please.
1. Prologue

**Hey people sorry I haven't written a story in a while but that is because school sucks and I have had no inspiration.**

**But now I do, so here is a prologue for a story. Not sure if you will like it here it is.**

**-0o0-**

Hello, my name is Bunny Utonium. I am 14 years old and this is my story.

The year is 2025. The world is controlled by three of the most powerful and most evil brothers the world has ever seen. The first leader was a wise one. He had long red hair, which went down to his lower back. It was tied in a loose band and was mostly covered by a backwards red baseball cap. He also had blood red eyes that could if he looked at you right. He was the eldest of the three brothers and also the most controlling. He ruled over all of Europe and Asia. He loved the knowledge these places had. The second brother was the most evil of all of them. He had onyx black hair that basically stood on end. He had cruel deep forest green eyes. When in public his face is always in a permit scowl. He was also the strongest of the three of them. His body was toned with muscles and numerous exposed wounds. He rules over the entire Western Hemisphere with an iron fist. Nobody knew why he was so brutal all the time, but some guessed it was just the evil that flowed throw his black blooded veins. The last brother was a sweet heart, although you would never tell anyone that. He had short scruffy blond hair and lightning blue eyes. He ruled over whatever his brothers didn't already own. He cared for the people he ruled over and made sure people there were healthy. All three of the boys lived where they ruled for half a year and for the other half lived in America in the only other place that could hold their 'greatness', the Morbuck's solid gold mansion in Townsville. The reason why they go to Townsville for the second half of the year is a mystery but from August 1 to January 31 they are always in Townsville. I am talking about none other than the notorious gang of brothers known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys; Brick, Butch and Boomer.

It was in 2012, when they started and ended their take over. On the day for told by many as the destruction of the world, the most evil of demons created a plan that he thought was full proof. Him's plan was to transfer all of his demonic power into his children to increase their power tenfold. His plan, however, better than he had expected. His power was transferred to the boys but too much was transferred and so Him died. Not caring about the cross dressing demon, the RRB took their new powers and challenged their enemies to one final battle to the death. Overconfident, the three heroines known as the Power Puff Girls accepted. The boys verses the girls, an ultimate battle of the sexes, both fought their hearts out. Even the strongest of the females, who was severely weakened at the time fought. The only problem was the RRB were using Him's power and were dominating their counterparts. Just as the RRB were about to deal the final move, the mint green eyed girl struggled to get up. "You guys are jerks you know that!" She yelled, trying to catch her breath. "You guys will die; I will make sure of that!" And with that all three of the girls were gone. However, the one known as Butch could have sworn he saw his counterpart grip her stomach and mouth the word 'baby', but in the end dismissed it as just a trick of the mind.

-0o0-

"Buttercup, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Her pink eyed, red headed sister asked, while holding on to her sister's right hand.

"Yea," The blond hair blue eyed sister on the left side asked joyfully. "We have always wanted to be mommies of aunties."

"Okay, one more large push." The mid wife said. Everyone held their breaths, not long after an ear splitting cry came that relieved everyone.

"It's a girl." The old nurse said with a smile. "What would you like to name her?" she asked after the baby had stopped crying.

Buttercup looked at her sisters. They had made the deal when their sister had exploded, that the first sister to a kid would name her after their fallen sibling. "Bunny Utonium." The woman smiled and wrote down the name on the birth certificate. "Can I hold her?" Buttercup asked. Again the nurse smiled and then wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and handed her to the new mom. All the non-family members left the room.

"So Buttercup," Blossom asked, softly petting the baby's head. "Who is the father?" Buttercup visibly stiffened. "You can trust us. We won't get mad or stop loving you or Bunny. Now, who is it?"

I don't want to talk about him because I will never see him again." Buttercup said coldly, putting her index finger in her child's hand.

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING US…" Bubbles shrieked.

"Bubbles lower your voice." Blossom order her younger sister. "You don't yell that kind of thing."

"Sorry." Bubbles now whispered. "You're not telling us that you were raped, are you?"

"No, I was not raped." Buttercup said, her eyes locked on her child's. "Anyway, you guys should go check on the Professor; The RRB will probably still be looking for us." Her sisters nodded and left the hospital room. They didn't fly because they knew their colored lines would have been seen and tracked. When her sisters were out of range, Buttercup whispered to her child, "You have your father's eyes, Bunny."

**-0o0-**

**SO that is the prologue. Hopfully the story will get a whole lot better.**

**Keep reading and please review and it just might. **


	2. Bunny

**Hey I'm glad you people liked the idea I will post as fast as I can. But school will most likely get in the way.**

**Anyway here is chapter 1**

**-0o0-**

So now you know the state of the world. The Rowdy Ruff Boys control everything, and my mom and aunts are in hiding. We hide in the one place we could possibly be safe, Townsville it's self. We didn't live in the same house as my mother did when she was going up, but in a new house. It was a house made underground far away from the old house and the old Morbuck's mansion. There were more than one house underground, there was almost a city. So many people feared the RRB rulers, so they hid. I live with my mom (obviously), my aunts, my Grandfather, and my Grandmother (my mom's kindergarten teacher Miss. Keane married my Grandfather a month or so after I was born). Some of the other people hiding below with us were the old mayor of Townsville, his assistant Miss. Bellum, and my 'dad'. His real name was Mitch Mitchelson and he is supposedly my dad although we look nothing alike. My thinking is that I have no real father my mom wants to associate with. So, my mom chose her closest male friend to pretend to be my father.

Anyway, there are more people hiding in our little secret city, but I can't go near them because my mom thinks they might turn me in for a little money and less fear. That's why she and my aunts have gone under new names. The only ones who know whom they really are are the ones that need to know. I understand that the Rowdy Ruff Boys would most likely kill them; they are still my family's enemy. But I can take care of myself, I'm not afraid of our rulers. I have even got powers of my own. I have not told my mom yet, she'll get more protective of me then she already is most likely. My color is green but a darker one they my mom's. Hers is a sort of jade, mine was closer to a forest green but a little bit lighter. I have even gotten my ultimate power. I can just touch someone and I get their powers. **(Think Rogue from X-men) **Of course I have been in contact with my mom and aunts so I can if I wanted use their powers. I have practiced using my Aunt Blossom's ice breath when it gets to hot in the summer, and my Aunt Bubbles' sonic scream when I want to sneak up on my cousin, Blaze. Mitch's sister, Robin, had a son and my mom allows me to hang out with him. He doesn't know who my mom actually is but that is be sides the point. I have only once used my mom's power of teleporting when I got lost and almost seen by the enemy itself.

Since my mom sticks to me like glue, I can't usually practice but I can at least fly, and run super fast. Besides that I'm pretty much useless with using my powers. My cousin likes to watch me practice and then we go to a club that he made to rebel against the RRB. In that club I made friends with other kids my age and we have even come up with our first big plan. On the day that nobody will be expecting, December 25, we will sneak out and rob the great offs of some they do not need. We have made plans and counter plans and double counter plans. Most of this was my idea and could not have been done without me. In three days, and we will be able to make everyone happy. I know for a fact my mom is going to be pissed when she finds out what we're doing but she will be so proud of me in the long run. I hope.

-0o0-

"Miss. Utonium," The nurse called to the mother lying in bed with her day old child. "There is a man here who wants to see you. Should I let him in, or tell to come back later?"

"Who is it?" Buttercup asked, pulling her baby closer to her.

"A man named Mitch Mitchelson." The nurse said looking at the clipboard she held in her hands.

Upon hearing the name of her closest friend Buttercup relaxed. "Yes, he can come in." She said with a smile.

The nurse nodded and let the young man with a black shirt and faded orange shorts in. "Bubbles told me where you were," Mitch said as soon as the nurse closed the door and they could no longer hear her heels clicking on the linoleum flooring. "They also told me the Rowdy Ruff Boys had taken over and they were most likely going to capture anyone near you three get kill you. Your sisters were going to checking on The Mayor and Mrs. Bellum last time I talked to them." There was a pause where each party didn't know what to say. Mitch knew everything already. Buttercup only told him what was going on because he was the only one she thought she could trust. What had interrupted the uncomfortable silence was little Bunny crying out for food. "So, is that child …?"

"Don't say _his _name around me." Buttercup angrily interrupted. "And her name is Bunny.

"Like your sister." Mitch said as he smiled a bit, trying to break the tension in the air. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Mitch, can I ask you to do me a big favor?" Buttercup asked randomly. Mitch nodded as if to say sure. He was happy to do anything for her. He never told her but it had crushed him when she told him who she was dating. More than once he had thought of telling her family who it was but knew it would have been ten times worst if he had. "Can you be her father?" Buttercup blurted out. "I know The Professor will be her Grandfather but she needs a father and I will not let _him _even know that she exists."

Mitch walked over to her and kissed the little baby on the forehead and then kissed Buttercup in the same place. "Of Corse."

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 1. This story maybe completed faster then I originally thought.**

**Thanks for reading and now review. So I can right more. : )**


	3. Christmas gift

**Hey sorry I haven't updated lately. School got in the way. **

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. **

**-0o0- **

"To night's the night." I whispered to myself. For Christmas I had begged and begged my mom to let us have our party at Mitch's house instead of our own. Saying things like, 'I want to be closer to my dad,' and 'How come we never celebrate Christmas with dad at his house?' I had to use anything I could; my mission with the ASRS (Anti Stupid Rulers Society) must be completed. I might not be in control of my powers but I could at least defeat some useless guards. I was now lying in my bed at Mitch's house already dressed for my expedition. I had on black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. I had found the clothes in my mom's closet and took them since they fit like a glove. Around midnight I felt it was okay to slip out. I quietly crept out of my bed and tiptoed to the front door. I hated living under ground; the only way to sneak out was through the front door since there was no back door or windows. Although, when I passed the living room I heard voices and froze. I knew there was no such thing as Santa so it could only be two people. I peeked around the corner and was right when I found Mitch and my mom talking. But it looked like my mom was yelling not just talking, and then I found out why.

"Buttercup, listen. You don't have to tell her exactly who it is but at least tell her I'm not her real father." Mitch said trying not to yell.

"No, you are her father. You are the man who has raised her and in my books that make you her father." My mom was trying so hard not to yell, she always yelled when she was angry. "And you will not tell her anything of this, or I swear…"

"Truthfully, I think she knows I'm not her father but just won't say anything."

"I have tried my best to keep her safe from _him._ If she knew her real father was out there she would most likely go out to try and find him. And you know as well as I do that he wouldn't want her and will kill her in a second!" My mom's voice was rising and so was her elevation. She always started to float when she got mad; it was something I had learned to look out for in our mother-daughter fights.

"You don't know that." Mitch said sounding a lot calmer than my mom was. "Don't you remember? You told me that he was changing while you two were together, there's a chance that he just might see her and then…"

"No! That is completely and utterly impossible. He was just fooling around with me back then. He didn't change then and he won't change now. I will not let him get close to MY daughter or even know of her existence." My mom interrupted. I took a quick breath in but they didn't seem to hear me. I ran away before I could hear anymore. I was half in tears. I usually never cried but this was something I would make an exemption for. My mom hated my dad, my real dad. She wouldn't even let him know I was alive. I had to find my father now; I wanted to show my mom that she no longer needs to keep me safe. I had even planed to show her my powers when we all got back to the hid out with our prize.

I had soon arrived at the rendezvous point. I was glad it was too dark for anyone to see reminisce of tears on my face. We all showed up, all 50 of us. We maybe a small group but there is only a few of us in the Townsville area that could do this mission. We set immediately another place to meet in case we got caught and had to scatter. It was 1:00 am on Christmas Day when we when to the home of our rulers to a special Christmas arrival. It was cold out but luckily there was no snow. We crept through the night disturbing nothing and no one. The Rowdy Ruff Boy's mansion had a wire gate around it and at most 20 guards patrolling. Inside was a large storage shed that was full of food, clothes, and medicine. I knew we needed as much as we could carry, so we brought a few wagons to help. I signaled for our first group to stay put, with me moving alone in to the mansion's grounds. The 20 guards were easily taken care of; and using my super speed they didn't even know what hit them. I then slowly opened the gate trying not to alert the men inside the house behind me. The shed was locked but that also was easily taken care of by the keys on one guard's belt. We ran inside the large shed so see rows upon rows upon rows of boxes full of necessities. I kept watch, making sure the unconscious guards stayed unconscious. Blaze came up behind me when we were almost ready to leave.

"Hey, I can tell something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He understood me; I could always trust him no matter what. Even so I didn't want to tell him, so I just shook my head. He patted me on the back and then walked off to go check on the completion of the mission. He didn't get far when I saw the front door open and a man walk towards us.

"Everyone, someone is coming hid in the back." They did as they were told and we got there just as the wooden doors were being opened.

"Come out; come out where ever you are. I was alerted of the gate opening, and we aren't expecting and company." The man said. I knew that voice from public serves announcements. It was the forest green Rowdy Ruff, Butch. "If you come out now I just might be merciful." He chuckled. I looked at Blaze and the boxes on our wagons and in the other member's arms. I knew what I had to do. I focused with all my might and I cut hole in the side of the building with my lazar vision. It went pretty quickly and quietly for my first time using that power. I told everyone to leave as fast as they could and I would go last. Blaze didn't care for this but he went by my orders. We had everyone out but me when Butch came around the corner. "Got you, you little bitch," he snarled, grabbing me by the back of the collar. "Where are the others?" I saw Blaze just about to come back in and try and save me but I told him to stop with a quick look.

"They're gone and you will never find them." I said sternly and then laughed in his face.

"You will do just fine as a captive then. And I'm going to guess that you have powers, no one else could cut a hole in a wall in such a short amount of time. You're a perfect prize, you whore."

He got an evil look in his eyes and made an even eviler smile. He then dragged me back through the real doors of the shed and into the house I was told never to go near.

-0o0-

"You don't know that." Mitch said trying to convince Buttercup. "Don't you remember? You told me that he was changing while you two were together, there's a chance that he just might see her and then…"

"No!" She interrupted. "That is completely and utterly impossible. He was just fooling around with me back then. He didn't change then and he won't change now. I will not let him get close to MY daughter or even know of her existence."

"Buttercup, you have to listen to me. She will not always fallow your rules like you want her to. She is more like you than Bubbles." Mitch exclaimed with a huff.

Buttercup also sighed. "This is the last time I want to hear this conversation. I have said what I'm going to do and that is final. Now I am going to go, and I will be back in about two hours, three at most." Before Mitch could interject, Buttercup was gone.

Buttercup had teleported to her old room in the old Utonium household. The Professor had given them their own room when they turned 10, just a mere 21 ago. Everything she had was still exactly where she had left them, but she didn't care about those things. She walked into her closet and pulled down the stairs to the attic. She slowly made her way up them and into the one place she felt like she could truly be alone. There was only one door to the attic and that was threw Buttercup's room and nobody _ever _went into her room besides her and Mitch. It was up in the attic where she kept her most precious secrets. The stupid posters of past celebrities she had crushes on. She also kept her green blanket and Bunny's pink blanket from the hospital. Along with the baby book her sisters had made for her that she had secretly filled up. Deeper in the piles of junk from her past she found the airplane given to her on the day of 'creation'. She turned the small propeller and let it fly around the lonely dust covered attic. The last thing the strongest Power Puff Girl was, were two pictures. One was the last pictured she had of _him_ and her at a carnival, and the other was a picture of Bunny at her first birthday party. The pictures were so close together it almost looked like they were one big, smiling, happy family. Buttercup then broke down in tears.

**-0o0-**

**SO that was longer then I wanted it to be, but it really gets the story moving.**

**O and for anyone not really good at math, Buttercup is 31 years old, and she had Bunny at 17 **

**The rest of the important older people are the same age, Blaze is 16.**

**I will try and get chapter 3 up soon till then please review. **


	4. Meeting the RRB

**Hey so sorry it took so long to update. My computer hates me and school still sucks. **

**The only good news I have is, I got a Boyfriend : )**

**But here is chapter three, I hope you like it.**

**-0o0-**

Butch pulled me through the yard and into the gold mansion. I saw my comrades scoot out with the wagons full. _"Stupid,"_ I thought to myself as I watched them all leave. Blaze was the last to go. I again told him through eye contact not to come and save me. _"Just by taking me, will not stop us. Our mission was a complete success even with me gone." _ I was starting to black out and my captor had noticed. He relisted his hold on me, not a lot but just enough for me to stay conscious. Inside the mansion was huge. It was only the outside that was gold. The floor was roughly cut stone with tall walls. In the main entrance there was a grand staircase that split into two different staircase at the top. In the center of the main staircase was a large framed picture of something I never expected to see. It was a family portrait of the Rowdy Ruff Boys, Him, and a small green monkey; I believe my mother called Mojo Jojo.

"Brick! Boomer! Get down here now!" Butch yelled as he threw me to the ground harshly. I scraped my hands and tore my pants on the rough floor, but besides that and being a little light headed I was perfectly fine. Butch then ordered me to stay down so only naturedly I stood up. My disobedience earned me a low growl; I guessed he didn't want blood on his floor. If he thought was going to listen to anything he was going to tell me, he was stupider than I thought he was. The other brothers came down and appeared to be in their pajamas. The blue brother, Boomer, had on cobalt blue footy pajamas. I saw his cheeks get a little red from embarrassment, and I made a mental note never to forget what I this. Brick on the other hand came down in only deep red flannel bottoms. Even thought I hated all three of these guys with a burning passion, I could help but gawk in aww. He had strong muscles on his abdomen and arms. There were scars and cuts but they only helped with the look. I then wondered why he was not wearing a shirt in the dead of winter. I just had to guess that his fire breath kept him warm from the inside out. I seemed to be staring to long because Butch slapped me across the face and I was again forced to the floor. This time my cheek was cut and it started to bleed. There wasn't any blood dripping out of it but you could see it starting to seep out.

"Keep your eyes on the ground, you little slut." I knew Butch was the harshest of all the brothers but this was going a bit far. I was just looking, I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"So, Butch," Boomer asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Why did you wake us up?"

"And this better be for a good reason." Brick asked crossing his large arm muscles over his strong chest.

"I found this, trying to steal from us." The green brother said referring to me. This statement seemed to wake the red brother, yet still left the youngest tried.

"Is that true? Stealing on Christmas," Brick said with what Aunt Blossom called his signature grin. "That is not something anyone should be doing."

"I'm not just anyone!" I shouted. I was going to let them know they don't scare me. "I have powers of my own, and I am going to use them to help my family since under your rule they have close to died." I was reworded for my bravery with yet another blow from Butch.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He yelled before he turned back to his brothers. "If this child had powers she must have Chemical X in her. This can only mean the lousy Professor is creating more uselessly weak girls to fight us." Butch seemed like he was looking for a fight; and I would have given him one right there and then. No one talks about my grandfather like that and gets away with it.

"You know she could also be the daughter of…" Boomer started but was stopped when Butch sent him an evil stare.

"Boomer could be right, Butch. Not everything leads to a fight." Brick said reasonably. "Just look at her and tell me that she doesn't look exactly like…"

"Don't say that name!" Butch interrupted. His voice was on the verge of yelling, and I knew that his temper was going to snap at any minute.

"Who's name?" I said. I then glanced at Brick, "Were you going to say the name Buttercup?" I expected another slap in the face but what I got was much worse. Before I could think, Butch's eyes grew the same red as his older brothers and I was imminently smashed into the far way almost 10 feet away. I fell onto my knees trying to catch my breath before I died.

"NEVER FUCKIN' SAY THAT FUCKING NAME IN FROUNT OF ME, YOU SLUTLY BITCH!"

"I'm free to say whatever I want to say." I challenged. I knew this was a bad idea but I just couldn't stop my mouth. "So I will say the beautiful name of my hero, Buttercup Utonium!"

After I had finished saying our last name, I knew I was going to die. A gust of wind blew at me and I found myself being held up by my neck. I looked deep into the dark green eyes of my captor, and saw my own reflection in them. My face and eyes were radiating an emotion I had never felt in my entire life, total and complete fear.

-0o0-

Boomer's POV

"Oh my gosh, Bommie!" The young blond in front of me cried happily. "I love it, and of course I will…"

"Brick! Boomer! Get down here!" My older brother yelled interrupting my dream.

"_Why did you have to wake me up at the best part?"_ I thought to myself. I also wondered why he would calling us down at this time of night but then remembering it was Butch calling me I knew it was probably one of his visions. That was his special power, he can see the future. My oldest brother, Brick, can breathe fire, and I am a telepath and an empath, meaning I can sense people's emotion. _"Better not keep him waiting."_ I think as I get out of bed and head downstairs. Brick and I came down the grand staircase at the same time. Brick, I could tell, was tiered and annoyed. Butch was obviously angry, but there was another emotion in the room. It was radiating from a young girl standing just behind Butch. She had long black hair but it was tucked into a messy bun under a black hat. She also had on black clothing that covered most of her body. She was no older than 15 and if I didn't know better I would have said she was the green girl from the Power Puff Girls. What was her name again? Oh yea, Buttercup. The only thing that told me different was that this girl's eyes were too dark to be Buttercup's. She was feeling anger, and a small amount of happiness. I wondered why she was happy but then I remembered I was wearing my ultra warm footy pajamas and I stared to blush a little bit and knew I was not going to live this down. Her attention then turned to my oldest brother. Her eyes widened and her jaw might as well have dropped. All three of us noticed, but it was Butch that did anything about it. He slapped across the face and she fell. Her cheek was bleeding from the contact, not a lot but just enough to see the blood.

"Keep your eyes on the ground, you little slut." Butch yelled at her. I felt a little sorry for this girl. She didn't even look like a slut to me, if anything she looked more like a ninja in all her black clothing.

"So, Butch," I asked, trying rubbing the image of the poor girl out of my eyes, "Why did you wake us up?"

"And this better be for a good reason." Brick added, crossing his arms over his chest. Like I had said before, Butch can see the future and he would wake us up for nothing more than to tell us about them. Most of time they came true and it was a good thing to know, but Brick and I agreed that we didn't need to know them the instant he saw them.

"I found this, trying to steal from us." My green brother said referring to the girl. Brick became interested at this but I didn't care. People 'stool' from me all the time. I just figured they need so extra things to live so I let them.

"Is that true? Stealing on Christmas," Brick said with his signature smirk appearing on his face. "That is not something anyone should be doing."

"I'm not just anyone!" She shouted. I admired this girl. She was brave for talking to us like this, not that I'm being mean, it's just most people talk to us with fear rather than anger. "I have powers of my own, and I am going to use them to help my family since under your rule they have close to died." She only succeeded to make Butch even angrier and slap her again.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" He yelled at her before he turned back to us. "If this child had powers she must have Chemical X in her. This can only mean the lousy Professor is creating more uselessly weak girls to fight us." Butch's left eye start to twitch, which only meant that he was looking for a fight. I could sense that the girl was getting really angry and was looking for a fight as well.

"_Her anger seems to becoming from Butch's comment about the Professor, I wonder if she is close to him."_ I thought but instead I said, ""You know she could also be the daughter of…" I had to stop; Butch was giving me a scary look. He had become very touchy ever since we defeated the PPG.

"Boomer could be right, Butch." Brick said coming to my aid. "Not everything leads to a fight. Just look at her and tell me that she doesn't look exactly like…"

"Don't say that name!" Butch interrupted. His voice was on the verge of yelling, and I knew that his temper was going to snap at any minute. Everyone who has ever known Butch could have told you that.

"Who's name?" The girl said. She then glanced at Brick, "Were you going to say the name Buttercup?" This girl had guts I give her that but that just pushed the limit. I had once said that name out load when I was thinking of the rest of the girls and he almost killed me. Thankfully Brick stopped him, but I doubted that he was going to save the girl that was trying to steal from us. The next thing I knew was she was being sent across the room with a single shot of Butch's laser vision. She stayed on the ground trying to catch the air that was knocked out of her.

"NEVER FUCKIN' SAY THAT FUCKING NAME IN FROUNT OF ME, YOU SLUTLY BITCH!" Brick started to laugh at the scene unfolding before him; I knew I had to stop this before Butch killed her. If only I was a little bit faster I could have.

"I'm free to say whatever I want to say." She tried to say, but was still low on air. "So I will say the beautiful name of my hero, Buttercup Utonium!" She reminded me of Buttercup's personality when she said that, and I wondered if they were actually related in some way. But I couldn't think about that right now I had to save this brave young woman from Butch, who at the moment was holding her about three feet in the air by just her neck. I didn't need to be an empath to know that she was now afraid for the first time tonight.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 3. I knew it took longer then I wanted to type it and get the story updated but o well.**

**I will have the next chapter up sooner I hope. **

**Oh, and I have entered a contest and I have put the story on to . It is called Immortal Gunshot. **

**Hope you like this one and my other story if u read it. Now please review. **


	5. My punishment

**I knew I would get the second chapter up quicker. Ha-ha**

**Here is chapter 4 and this one will most likely be the longest.**

**No disclaimer needed**

**-0o0-**

"Butch!" someone yelled, "put her down. It's Christmas for gosh sakes, be merciful." I felt like I was going to black out for the second time that night, but just as I was about to go under when Butch relisted me. I feel to the ground chocking for breath and trying to rub away the pain on my throat. I soon felt a hand rubbing my back as if trying to get air into my lungs. At the same instant the hand touched my back I could sense that this person was concerned for me. I also felt that Butch was both extremely angry and confused, and Brick just stood there emotionless.

"Boomer, why did you help this little bitch?" Butch asked.

Boomer just kept on helping me breath while he answered his older brother. "I have already answered that, it's Christmas."

"But this bitch…" Butch started.

"She is not a bitch," Boomer said. He was angry now; you could hear it in his voice. "Or a slut, or any other derogatory name that you think of calling her."

"Thank…you" I choked out.

"Try not to talk," Boomer told me, his voice went instantly back to a kind tender voice. "This idiot probably bruised your vocal cords."

"I didn't harm her," Butch grumbled.

"Of course not, you just smacked her to the ground a few times, made her face bleed, shot her across the room, and almost strangled her. No harm at all." Boomer remarked sarcastically, as he helped me up.

"Now before a fight breaks out I would like to deal with the problem at hand." Brick said coming in between his green brother and blue brother, who had me under his arm. I came up to right under his chin and I wondered if it was because of him that I could people emotion. Brick down to me and looked me right in the eyes. They were shocking to see the bright red eyes so close up. "You will be punished for your crime, but I will take into consideration the reason and the day." He looked at his brothers, Boomer nodded his head and Butch just smirked evilly. It was almost like an unspoken conversation. "So it's agreed. You will be our personal servant for the rest of your life." My breath hitched in my throat. "Now, I'm tiered so I'm going to bed. Good night to all." Brick then left with a flurry of rust colored hair that was still in his low pony tail.

"But, wait," Boomer cried when his brother was half way up the stairs. "Where is she going to stay?" Brick just flicked his fingers above his head as saying 'don't care'. "Butch, where do you think she should stay?" Boomer asked but it sounded like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"I don't care where the slave stays, just as long as it's far away from me." Butch scoffed, and then walked away leaving Boomer and me in the front door alone.

"Thank you so much." I said. Happily my voice was back to normal and I could talk without choking. I took a step away from him so I wasn't under his arm. "I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all; just say the word and it will be done."

"Actually, there is someone I want to know about. And if you tell me everything you know about this person, I will consider us even." I nodded my head in understanding and he continued. "You said your hero was Buttercup, but do you know anything about the blue member of the Power Puff Girls, Bubbles Utonium." This shocked me down to the core. A Rowdy Ruff Boy was asking for information about my aunt.

"_This could be why I became a servant, for information on my family."_ I thought to myself. There was an unnatural silence between us.

"I know," Boomer said excitedly breaking the silence. "You can stay in Princess' old room. There are even some clothes in there that should fit you, it will be perfect. It was a good thing we didn't touch that room, don't you think."

"I don't really know all that much." I lied. She was my aunt and she told me everything about life growing up. "She still wears a lot of baby blue and she has also curled the ends of her pigtails. And I think she no longer has any fears."

"Do you know where she might be?" Boomer asked, it was almost like my aunt Bubbles was his lost puppy and he wanted her home and never out of his sight.

"No, I don't, sorry." When in truth she was most likely in her room asleep with her favorite stuffed animal, Octi the octopus.

"Oh, well…" Boomer seemed sad but pulled himself together quickly. "I hope she is safe and happy wherever she is. Now this way to Princess' room. Oh you should know that Princess had a major thing for Butch and there are pictures everywhere. You can take them in the morning."

"My name is Bunny, by the way." I said with a smile as Boomer showed me to my new room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bunny. I hope we can become friends."

"I would like that, thank you."

-0o0-

Butch's POV

"Thank…you" Her double choked out.

"Try not to talk," Boomer told her, "This idiot probably bruised your vocal cords."

"I didn't harm her," I grumbled. No matter how much wanted to, they looked too much alike. I could have done it in the past, I can remember doing it. And although I never told my brothers, I can see the past and the future; I just didn't think it was important. She was usually appeared in those visions, we were either fighting or she was smiling that smile of hers.

"Of course not, you just smacked her to the ground a few times, made her face bleed, shot her across the room, and almost strangled her. No harm at all." Boomer remarked sarcastically, as he helped the thief up.

Brick walked over to us and stood in between the three of us. "Now before a fight breaks out I would like to deal with the problem at hand." He leaned down to look at her and I could she was uncomfortable with his blood red eyes. "You will be punished for your crime, but I will take into consideration the reason and the day." Brick then took a quick glance at both Boomer and me, and we knew what he was thinking. I felt myself starting to make my own personal smirk. "So it's agreed. You will be our personal servant for the rest of your life. Now, I'm tiered so I'm going to bed. Good night to all." Brick then turned and headed back to his room.

"But, wait, where is she going to stay?" Boomer asked when he was half way up the stairs. Brick just waved the question away. "Butch, where do you think she should stay?" Boomer asked then asked me.

"I don't care where the slave stays, just as long as it's far away from me." I said angrily. I couldn't have her near me; I might confuse her and then… I didn't want to think about it. I walked away from them and headed for my training room. A secret only known by my brothers and I is that a year or so after our take over was completed the powers Him gave just disappeared. So to stay strong, we train everyday for an hour or so. However, I was going to work for almost double that. I had to get their images out of my mind.

-0o0-

Buttercup decided to walk back from her old house. The cool winter air helped her calm down and think. "Been a long time, Buttercup," a voice called out to her from a dark ally. Buttercup stopped instantly, she knew that voice. It was a male voice that she hadn't heard in over 14 years. She wished there was a larger gap in between their conversations, but that couldn't be helped now.

"What do you want?" Buttercup grumbled.

"What's with the hostility? I just wanted to talk to you. How have you been?" The voice said slyly. "How is your…daughter been?"

"How do **YOU **know about her?" Buttercup snapped.

"I have my sources." The voice responded. Buttercup rushed over to the location the voice and held the leader of the Gang Green Gang up by the color of his stupid orange and blue bubble vest.

"Dame it, Ace, fuckin' tell me where you heard about my daughter!"

"Calm down, my sweet Buttercup, I wouldn't even _dream_ of telling anyone of any importance about her." Ace said with a little bit of fear in his voice. It was refreshing to Buttercup to know she could still strike fear into him. She put him down but didn't let him leave.

"Buttercup, what are you doing here?" a sweet voice called from behind the two green people.

"Ah, Bubbles, Blossom." Ace cooed, "So nice of you to join us."

"What are you talking about? You were the one who sent Big Billy and Snake to go get us." Blossom said partly annoyed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you would actually fallow my friends. But I am glad you did, it will be much better if you were the ones to hold your darling sister down then us."

"Why would you need to hold me down?" Buttercup asked.

"I will tell you once you are properly detained. Blossom, Bubbles, will you do the honors?" Bubbles was the first to walk up and hold Buttercup's arm, but was soon fallowed but Blossom.

"Now can you please tell me why I needed to be held down?" Buttercup said irritated.

"Well, you know I have my sources everywhere. I know everything about everybody at every moment of every day." Ace explained trying to as much distance as he could between himself and the three sisters.

"Will you just spit it out all ready?" Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of her sisters having to hold onto her arms.

In a very monotone voice Ace said, "Butch had your daughter."

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 4. That is longest chapter ever!**

**I hope you like it and have a happy v-day tomorrow.**

**XOXO Hearts **

**Please review!**

**Hearts XOXO**


	6. A different Butch

**Hey everyone! Its vacation time and you know what that means**

**Quicker story updates, YEA!**

**This needs no disclaimer because I am a fan.**

**-0o0-**

After Boomer showed me my new room and left, I put on one of Princess' old night gowns. It was the color of gold and was thin but still warm and it fit like a glove. Boomer was right to warn me about Princess' obsession with his older brother. They seemed to be all sniper shot pictures or stolen pictures of the whole evil family with all but Butch scribbled out. Before I went to bed I tried taking all of them down, the key word there being tried. There were probably over fifty photos hanging on the walls and ceiling and everywhere you looked. I slept well considering my circumstances but I didn't dream. When I woke up it was only 5:00 Am. I had only fallen asleep an hour and a half ago but I felt fully refreshed. And I feel like I needed to get to work. I put on another one of Princess' outfits. This one was just a green top with what seemed to be gold leaf pressed into it making a swirling pattern and the only pair of jeans she had in her whole closet. I brushed my hair at the vanity table and put it up in a messy bun.

I didn't really know my way around my new home so I decided to do a little exploring before I did anything else. The halls went on forever. There were rooms on either side but they were just empty rooms. There were of course a few bathrooms along the way, and they were almost as large as the bed rooms. I knew that was big but this was just ridiculous. I didn't know how three grown men and a teenager could live in such a large house. After exploring the upstairs and finding where everybody slept, I went downstairs to have a look around. I found the kitchen with the sink over flowing with dirty dishes. The trash was full and needed a replacement bag. The dining room was clean, and looked like it wasn't even used. The dust covered everything in the room. The TV room on the other hand looked like it was overused. The couch seats were fallen and the pillows needed to be fluffed.

As I walked around I noticed there was a room with a light on. I didn't know what was in the room so I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Inside, it was a training room, but it had thing like a special robot looking thing and other things I guessed were there to help with the powers. I also found the last person I wanted to see, Butch? He was in a loose gray shirt and dark green shorts. His whole shirt was drenched with sweat. He wasn't looking at me, so I thought I could sneak back out without him noticing me.

"I know your there, I want you to come in for a moment." He said turning around towards me. He put a towel around his neck and pick up a nearby water bottle. "I knew you were going to be here. That's my power, I can see the future. He walked up closer to me and I took a few steps away. "Listen I am not going to hurt you right now." I still didn't believe him but I didn't move. There was awkward silence between us, when neither of us knew exactly what to say. "Last night, or earlier this morning actually, you said you had powers. What are they?" His voice wasn't strict at all, almost gentile even.

"I can basically do everything you can do. My own power is anything. I can use the powers of anyone whenever I want; they just have to touch me." I said looking at my feet.

"So, if I am right, you were touched by both Boomer and me." I nodded slowly to reassure him of what happed. "Could you use our powers if you wanted?"

"Theoretical yes, but my powers aren't completely under my control. They don't go off whenever they want; I have that much control on them I just can't use them whenever I want." I said shyly. I didn't know why I told him all of it, it just came out and I couldn't control it.

Butch held his chin in his hands while he thought for a few seconds. "I could teach you if you want. To use your powers I mean." Butch said in complete and total seriousness.

My eye opened wide and my head shot up to look at him. "Do you mean it?" I asked excitedly, and he just nodded like it was completely normal. A thought then popped into my head and I had to ask, "Wait, why are you doing this?" I didn't want him to use this as an excuse to put me into any harmful situation or get information out of me about mom.

Butch took no hesitation in responding, "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you. This is my way of making it up to you."

"Then thanks, I would love that." I said happily.

"Just know I am a strict teacher," He said with a little bit of pride and sarcasm.

"That's okay. I think having a strict teacher is better than not having one at all. Before, I would just train by myself, but that wasn't really working."

"Didn't you have a mentor, or someone like that to help you?" Butch asked obviously confused.

"Well, my mom is extremely protective of me so I can't even let her know about my powers." I explained.

"And what about your dad, does he know about you?" I froze, remembering what my mom and Mitch had said before I left. I then moved my eyes from Butch and towards the floor with its nonexistent pattern. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said looking back up at him with a sad smile. "I never knew my father, and according to my mother he doesn't even know about me. Anyway, I'm going to make breakfast now, do you have any requests?"

"No, make what you want." I gave a little nod and started to leave my Butch called me back. "I never got your name, what is?"

"Bunny," I said with a smile.

"Well, Bunny, I will see you tomorrow morning to start your training." Butch said. What surprised me was that he acutely smiled, not a smirk but a true honest smile. This made my smile only grow bigger

Then I left the room to go make breakfast. I looked around and saw they had enough ingredients for pancakes. I pulled them all out and started to make them but nothing was clean enough to make them so I decided to do the dishes first. _"It's a good thing mom taught me how to cook." _I thought to myself. I also thought about my conversation with Butch. He wasn't as mean as he seemed only two hour ago. I couldn't wait for my lessons to start. _"I wonder what Mom would think if she knew that most hated enemy was teaching her __precious__ daughter how to fight." _The very thought of it made me laugh.

"Good morning, Bunny. You seem happy." Boomer said coming up from behind me.

"Yea I am, but I don't know why thought. You would think that I wouldn't be when being enslaved is my Christmas present." I chuckled out. I was happy, even though I was now a slave to the three overlords that my mom said were all totally evil.

"What you making for breakfast, pancakes?" Boomer asked eyeing the ingredients on the table.

"Yea, but there wasn't any clean dishes so I'm cleaning them now," I said.

"How about I help you? Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, Bunny." Boomer said taking up a towel and drying the dishes I had already cleaned.

"Merry Christmas, Boomer."

-0o0-

Earlier that night

Buttercup's POV

Ace was right when he said he wanted me to be held down. I was going to kick him so hard where the sun don't shine his great grand children won't even be able to have children. "Don't you dare lie to me, you son of a fucking bitch!" I yelled, trying to pull away from my sisters.

"Buttercup, watch your language." Bubbles said sweetly.

"To hell with watching my language," I yelled finally getting away from my sister's hold. "If that fucking bustard ever lays a hand on my daughter, I am going to kick his fucking ass, Him's powers or not!"

"Ace, what can you tell us about what happened?" Blossom asked still trying to get a hold of me.

"She is in a group called the ASRS, with that boy Blaze. They went to the mansion tonight to steal food, medicine, and other things that you guys need. They were almost in the clear when Butch came out and caught them. She managed to get all the other kids away to safety but at lost for herself. She was taken into the house and that is where my spies refuse to go."

Not even thinking, I shot into the air leaving the light green trail that always had followed me when I flew. I could sense my sisters following me close behind. "Buttercup, you have to stop!" They yelled. I did stop, but I stopped above the roof of the building that kept me away from my daughter. "We have to think about this." Blossom said after she caught up to me with Bubbles only a few seconds later. "We can't just barge in there; the boys are just too powerful for us." It was of course logical, Blossom had said it.

"Then how do you suggest we get my Bunny back?" I didn't want to think what those three bastards would do to her if they found out that I'm in her mother.

"Well, we could sneak in during the night" Bubbles said sweetly.

"I don't think that would work, Bubbles." Blossom said kindly. "They will have an advanced security system going twenty four hours."

"Well, what the hell should we do, Miss leader girl?" My words took us all back. I hadn't called Blossom, Leader girl since Bunny was born.

"I say we wait until the guys leave in February. They can't take her with them, so they will have to leave her behind. That way we can get into the house without even having to worry about them in the first place." Why did Blossom have to come up with plans that had so much waiting involved?

"I can't live without My Bunny for that long!"

"She's our Bunny as well, but we will have to bare it." Bubbles said sadly. I had to agree, we then set out to look for Blaze and the rest of the kids in the ASRS.

-0o0-

Brick's POV

I left the girl to deal with my brothers. Boomer would no doubt protect her if Butch tried to attack her. If they destroyed the house, oh well it only meant she had more to clean up. I wondered if we should get her any clothes to wear, but then I remembered Princess's room. I was surprisingly glad that we didn't touch that room. I hoped Boomer didn't forget about it. My room was the master bed room; all the rooms were master like to a normal house but this was the master of masters. Butch chose to have all the basement levels and Boomer just slept where ever he felt like it.

When I got to my room I flashed through all the security cameras. Butch had decided to get some training done, but I think it was more just to get his anger out. Thankfully, Boomer hadn't forgotten about Princess' room and was leading the new servant towards her new bedroom. I then went over to my bed, laid down, and opened the skylight. The stars were always a fascination of mine. It was that big, but it was just large enough for me to look at the night while I lay on my bed. It was only at most a minute later that something flew by leaving a trail of light green and then stopped just above me. I knew it wasn't a bird; they would have been farther south at this time of year. It was also too large to be a bird. In the dark it almost looked human light. Soon after two similar beings followed behind the first, one with a pink tail the other with a light blue.

It only took me a fraction of a second to register what I was seeing. It was the one and only Power Puff Girls. They just floated in air and talked. I didn't feel like listening into their conversation. Buttercup was pissed; I didn't need to listen to her to know that, I didn't even need to have Boomer empath powers to know it. And as always her sisters were trying to calm her down, it was nice to know nothing ever changes. They looked like they were trying to think of something. They apparently thought of it and Buttercup seemed sadden by it because she looked down. They didn't even notice the skylight was open. That was the first time I had ever truthfully saw Buttercup sad. The three of them left, and the three colored rainbow across the night sky was defiantly a refreshing sight.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 5.**

**I can't wait to read all of the MANY reviews that you are going to sent me. **

**Hope you like my story. If not, than sorry I stink at writing **


	7. The party plan

**Quickest update time ever! Yea me. **

**I really glad you guys like it. I just want to make a few shout outs for some of my reviews. These people just made my day when I read them so thank you to**

**ROCuevas, Uniquely Amazing, BrizzyLuv,** **becomingemo, and MindlessChey.**

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. Love you all **

**-0o0-**

I had been a week since Christmas and I have gotten use to living with the Rowdy Ruff Boys. They are actually going to throw a party New Year's Eve, celebrating the fifteen years of their rule without the Power Puff Girls. It's only tomorrow night and everyone who was invited will be there: Princess, Mojo Jojo, Sedusa, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gange Green Gange, and others. Even though it's ahead of schedule, I have cleaned the whole house and made rooms for ready for everyone. Boomer and I even have almost all of the dish platters made and ready to serve. We had to make a lot because Big Billy and Fuzzy were probably going to eat ever thing in sight. At the moment I am heading up to the master bedroom for my school lessons. Since I'm not allowed to leave the mansion, Brick has been teaching me everything. He is actually a really good teacher. My favorite subject is Astronomy because I can actually leave the house to look at the stars; always with by Brick of course by I truly don't mind it because he likes the stars as much as I do.

All three of 'my masters' have been nice to me. They don't really like me calling them 'my masters', they liked their names and told me that is what I should call them. I sometimes don't even feel like a servant, just a girl doing the chores in my uncles' house. Brick, as I have already said, is my teacher. I normally don't get school but he makes it so easy to understand. I think he would be a teacher if he wasn't a world ruler. Boomer has become my best friend, and almost father like figure. When I think about it, he is the only one I have ever truly accepted as my father. Of all the three, I spend the most time with him, but usually we just talking about random stuff. Last but not least, my couch in not just my powers training, Butch. He has helped me to get so much control over my powers I can almost defeat him in battle, but I think he goes easy on me because I'm a newbie. It amazed me how I got almost the full control of my power only in one week. He will still gets angry at me for no reason and beats me up until Boomer comes and rescues me but I have gotten over it. I know that it's just his personality and I can't change it even if I wanted to. He is strict and he was harsh when I couldn't get Brick's fire breath mastered as quickly as the other powers. I knew why though, I was use to using my Aunt Blossom's ice breath but that I didn't tell Butch.

When I got to my classroom, I knocked on the door and waited until Brick called me in, which he did a few seconds later. It was only noon so there was no Astronomy, but the rest of the classes went by quickly. According to Brick, my best subjects were Math and History. When we were all done I started to pack up to leave, Brick usually didn't give homework but when he did we did it together. "Bunny, before you go I need to talk with you." Brick said.

"What about," I said a little confused and worried.

"It's about the party tomorrow night," Brick explained. I was allowed to go as a guest, or at least that's what they call it. Although everyone else will see me as a servant and I will have to do everything they ask of me, but I could still go at any rate. "Every villain who is alive will be there."

"I know," I said relieved that he wasn't telling I couldn't go. "I wrote the invitations, sent them, and told you guys they will all be coming. I'm not scared of them all being there if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I know that but that's not was I was going to warn you about." This confused me even more. I quickly used Boomer's power of being an empath to find out he was not really worried, but indeed concerned. "Our company thinks my brothers and I are completely evil, and we will have to keep up that persona." Brick finally finished.

"Oh, I expected that," I said still not getting what Brick meant by all of this. They were defiantly kinder then I thought they would be and I knew they had to keep up their reputation for being evil over lords, but I just thought that was a given.

"I don't think you get it as well as you think you do. You will not be treated the way you are now. Butch's Christmas attack on you will seem like a day in paradise compared to what you will be made to go through." I thought about this for a few seconds. That was the night was the first time I felt fear because I thought I was going to die. I remembered the stories my mother and aunts used to tell me of the day they took over. They had said they were completely ruthless. Even the sweet hearted Boomer showed no mercy.

"That's …okay. I guess." I said slowly, still trying to think about it. "I mean it's just one night, right? I don't care if I'm beaten up a little bit just as long as I'm not killed." I finished with a smile.

"That will never happen. How about we make you safer and say only we can hurt you?"

"Don't you think that will make them a little curious? No, I can take it." I keep on smiling to show Brick that I really was okay with the idea.

"Are you sure about this? I don't know what they might do to you." Brick was now concerned and worried. I didn't need the empath ability to tell that, it was all over his face.

"Yea, and if I can't take it anymore I'll ask to go to my room, and I beg that you let me." I had to say this, even though I knew I would use it. I just thought it was the only way to let Brick stop worrying about me and allow me to go as a guest or servant.

"Okay, as long as you feel you can take it. I will let my brother know." Brick still felt unsure about it but I could sense a little bit of trust. The trust surprised me but felt privileged to have earned it.

I leave his room and head to mine. Since Princess will be coming to the party and she would have most likely want her room back. Butch had allowed me to spend the night in his room, saying he wouldn't need it because he would be partying all night. I also had to put up all the pictures of Butch again. I had to make it look like I had never even set foot into her old room. I didn't have much to move down to Butch's room but that I felt that was beside the point. I was allowed to go to the party, I could still eat some of the food I had made and I could be with my masters or more truthfully my friends.

-0o0-

Blaze's POV

I got in so much trouble for Christmas, we all were. The ASRS were found by Danni, Bella, and Haley when we were trying to get all the materials back to base. **(A/N Buttercup=Danni, Bella=Bubbles, Haley=Blossom) **We thought it would be less of a risk of being found out if we only gave a little out at a time, we could make it last longer that way as well. Danni seemed to be sadder than her sisters. They did allow us to keep the goods but we were grounded. Danni had found out Bunny's situation and was both mad and sad at the same time. When Bunny was here she would be going to and fro, never staying still for more than a second. Now that's all she does. She looks out the window and just sighs.

I wondered about Bunny a lot as well. I hoped she was safe in the hands of the evil rulers, and then thought that was a long shot. I was the only one who knew about her powers. I wondered if she had told her captors about them hopefully to scare them a little. They wouldn't have been scared of her, I knew that for sure. If what the history books said were true then the rulers had gotten their powers the day they were created by someone named Mojo while he was in jail. Plus, their powers were enhanced by a demon whose true name could kill you just by thinking it. I wondered if she actually had to show them her powers. If so she most likely couldn't have done it and she would have been punished harsher because she had lied to them.

Once we got back on Christmas I overheard her talking with my Uncle Mitch about a plan to get Bunny back. I silently thanked Bunny for teaching me all the places to hide to listen into their conversations. The only thing I didn't get was that he would call her by a different name, Buttercup. I had heard about this name a few times when I was wondering around but everyone said she died a long time ago. Even when I asked about it, the adults just get a sad look on their face and then mumble something under their breaths then walk away.

Danni and her sisters thankfully didn't say that the ASRS could be shut down so we still me but just less frequently than normal. I have told them about the plan to rescue Bunny and all are willing to help no matter what the cost. We were going to be there if the original plan back fired. Because we had to sneak in for Christmas, we knew everything about the RRB's security system. We knew all the weak spots in the guard patrols, and all the blind spots for the cameras. Of Corse we could always tell them where they are but that would lead to trouble. I would most likely have to give up the secret eves dropping places, we get in even more trouble for just hanging around the mansion for as long as we did, and we would not be able to go.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 6. I know it seemed a little bit rushed at for Blaze's POV, because I didn't think of it.**

**Well hope you like the chapter and will review my story. **

**P.S. if you go to Anime Boston on April 7, and you see a girl dressed as Yin from ****Darker Than Black****,**

**THAT'S ME!**


	8. The Party

**Hey chapter 7 is here, and I hope you like it.**

**This chapter will only be following Bunny at the party.**

**Anyway on with the story**

**-0o0-**

Today's the day. Now, you would think that with almost 30 villains planning on torture me in a physical or mental way that I would be so scared I won't be able to move. Well, you're dead wrong. I am actually exited to celebrate the upcoming year with my masters/ friends. If I was at home, there would be no party, no celebration; just getting ready for bed like any other night of the year. The only difference would be, my mother telling a story with my aunts and grandparents about the old days. The stories were usually about the Power Puff Girls defeating a super powerful villain, sometimes it's Him, sometimes it's the Rowdy Ruff Boys, or even the Power Punks Girls. I was never told much about the Punks but I hoped that this year's story would be about them. Right now I was lying on Butch's bed, waiting for the party to begin. It starts at 10:00 Pm, and it was already 9:50. I was wearing just a normal dress that wasn't too fancy but still nice looking. "Bunny, you down there?" A voice called for the top of the stairs. I recognized the voice immediately as Butch's voice. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yea," I called back. He came down with a hand above his closed eyes. He was wearing pair of black dress pants and a dark green shirt. "You don't have to cover your eyes. I'm not changing." I said with a little laugh in my voice.

"I was just being careful." He answered back, lowering his hand. "You ready?" He wondered sitting down next to me. "You don't have to go; bravery is one thing, foolishness is another." He was worried; I knew all three of the brothers were. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that ever since Boomer had stopped Butch from possibly killing me that first night, that they had all changed. They treated me like a daughter that they had always known and loved.

"I'm fine," I said. I knew he still didn't feel comfortable so I added, "how about I keep my mouth shut for the night as long as possible, that way there is less of a reason to get hurt."

"That will definitely be a little better. Anyway, I came to get you. The party's about to begin and you will be the first one our gests see. You do remember the plan is, right?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Have a little more faith in me, of course I remember. When they walk in I will take their coats and then lead them to the living room where you will be waiting. Once everyone is there I will start to layout the snacks and food in both the dining room and the living room. I will then stay in the corner of the room waiting for orders. I will then do as I am told without question or hesitation. Then when the time comes I will show the tried one to their rooms. Lastly at three o'clock in the morning I will leave everyone and head her and sleep." Butch smiled. I had only seen him smile a few times while I was here, but I loved singing it. Smirks were the normal thing to see on his face, but I thought they were more Brick's thing.

"Come on, let's go." Butch finally said as we walked up the stairs to wait for the gests to arrive. Boomer and Brick were already in the living room trying to decided on the proper music chose, which just so happened to be jazz. The first person to arrive was the elderly green monkey the boys called father. Mojo was an old monkey with white in his fur now and a small walking cane. Then monkey seemed to bring great joy to the men in front of me. I was nice to see them all happy, because they deserved it. The rest of the people came soon after and all seemed to have not even noticed me. They of course knew I was there for a lot of them order wine or other things to drink. Princess was the last to come saying that she was 'fashionably late' and had brought three other women with her, whom seemed to resemble my family. The first woman had long red hair like my Aunt Blossom but her eyes were defiantly a light red color. She also wore no bow but 4 ribbons zigzagging their way everywhere. The woman resembling Aunt Bubbles also head hair up in pony tails but her were all the way down to her waist instead of shoulders, and she had two little dark blue bows in holding them. Her eyes matched the color of her bows. Last the woman who could have been my mother. She had short spiky hair that was bushed forward into her face and gelled up to look almost like a Mohawk. Her eyes were to dark to be my mothers, they were almost as dark as Butch's. All three of the women, including Princess were dressed in skimpy outfits, all in their colors.

"Move out of our way!" The blue one ordered. There were nothing like my family. They moved to the living room to join the party, with me following right behind them. The moment the red one saw Brick, she rushed over to him.

"Oh, Bricky, I've missed you so much. You are even more handsome then I remembered!" she called, jumping into his arms and almost knocking him over.

"Berserk, what are you doing here?" Brick finally asked, after he had gotten over the shock of seeing her and prying her off his body. The name sounded familiar and I knew I knew it from somewhere, I just couldn't place it.

"Princess brought me and my sisters here. She was going on and on about the party so we just had to go." The woman cooed trying to give him another hug.

"Besides," what I guessed was the green sister said smugly. "What party wouldn't be complete without the Power Punk Girls?"

"Power Punk Girls!" I squeaked out. It must have been a little too loud because everyone looked at me with the same two questions in their eyes. 'Who are you,' and 'how do you know of the PPnkG?' "I… uh… I mean…" I stuttered. I didn't even know how to explain my knowledge of them, to the people around or the guys. Luckily I didn't have to. Because before I knew what was happening I fell to the ground and the whole side of my face was hurting and there was even a little blood.

"Shut up, you little bitch! We ordered you not to talk unless exempting orders. Now go get the food, I'm starving!" Butch yelled. I quickly got up made a little bow in front of him and left. I had to remember to thank him later. I ran into the kitchen and quickly rubbed the marinara sauce of my cheek. _'Butch had to make me look week didn't he?'_I thought to myself. _'Or he was using me to look stronger, either way ketchup would have looked more like blood than marinara.'_

I was pulling the things out of the refrigerator when I heard someone come in and stand in the door way. "You're Bunny, right?" The voice asked, but he said it in a way that made me believe that he already knew. I looked up a green skinned person with sunglasses on. "Name's Ace." He said walking in closer to me. "Now I ask you again, are you Bunny?" I put the food on the counter and nodded my head. But when I went to get more, the refrigerator door closed and I had skinny green arms on either side of me blocking my escape. "If I'm not mistaken, I believe that you are also the only daughter of Buttercup." He whispered in my ear. I froze instantly and he knew it. He chuckled softly. "I won't tell if you don't." I turned around in his little arm cage and tried to look him right in the eyes, which was hard with his large sunglasses. I'm a little shaky between his arms and again we both knew it. I could smell the alcohol off his breath and I knew that he was drunk. He probed the sides of my body, feeling it up and down. Reaching his hand around me, I felt stroke my back side. He even reached under my shirt and tickled my tummy, in a bad way. Apparently, he is unsatisfied with what he found and let me go, then walked back to the door. Before he left, however, he turned back to me and said, "Remember it's a secret." And I had a strong feeling that he wasn't talking about who my mother was. I fell to my knees as soon as he left. I had my hands crossed over my chest as if I was trying to keep them away from him. The story about the time when Ace was with my mother came rushing back into my mind. I was breathing fast and my heart was beating rapidly. Gradually I stood back up with the same thoughts running through my mind. "Who does Ace think he is?", and "how does he know about me and my mother?", and "Why did he do that to me?" I did know, however that I couldn't let it get to me just yet, the party had just started. I took a few more breathes to lower my heart rate and steady my breathing. It was only 10:30; I had to wait at least until midnight before I could leave without causing suspicion among the hosts.

I quickly got the rest of food Boomer and I made out, and set it before everyone. Berserk was still hanging on Brick, trying to get all of his attention on her. Princess and, I think the green was Brute, were resting on Butch's chest with his arms draped lazily over their shoulders. Boomer and the last Punk were also snuggling together, and they looked really cute together. Then for some reason, my eyes burned a bit and I saw a quick flash of not the Punks but my mother and aunts this close with to their counterparts. "Stop you're staring," a voice called, although I was too deep in thought to register who it come from.

"Sorry," I whispered and made a quick apologetic bow and then moved back to my little corner. Te rest of the party went by somewhat smoothly. I was beaten of course and yelled at. The worst part was that I felt Ace's sunglass covered eyes on me the whole time. When midnight finally came around, I poured everyone a new glass of wine and Brick stood up, leaving everyone silent.

"Well everyone, my brothers and I would like to welcome all of you here." Everyone raised their glass a bit as if to say thank you. "As you know, it has been almost 15 years since we took over the world, but we have not forgotten where we started."

Boomer was the next one to stand up. "As we all know, it was a tough start with the annoying little whelps we all had to fight." I was shocked to hear this because I knew that he was talking about my family. Unconsciously, I set my jaw and clenched both my fists in anger. "But we beat them, and it lead us this great power."

Butch was the last one to finish the speech. "So, we say toast to our success, and where ever the little girls that thought they could always win, wither they be in a large city, a little farm, or even underground." I thought it was a little ironic and it made me laugh, because they were most likely underground right now, but not in the way he meant. "And may they stay there forever!" Everyone cheered and the wine glasses chinked together. I bite my lip to keep from yelling. I left the room and went down to Butch's room without telling anyone.

I wanted to punch something, I was so mad. The only problem was I didn't even know what I was mad at. I wasn't by myself long before I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Butch. "What cha doing down here? You didn't even ask your masters if you could come." He said trying to make me laugh. When he saw that it wasn't working he said, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yea," I said forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want to tell him about what Ace had done to me, I would most likely not have to deal with him ever again after tonight. But I knew Butch would have it that way.

"You know, I may not be like Boomer and have the ability to correctly tell your emotions, but do know when someone is faking. Now tell me, what happened." Butch came over to me and looked me right in the eye. I couldn't help it any more, I got up off the bed a wrapped my arms around his waist. He was taken aback a first but then held me. One of his arms held me and was rubbing my back, while the other one held my head. "It's okay," He said calmingly. I cried into him and didn't hold back.

When I finally stopped we heard the big clock in the hall upstairs chime 12:00 Am. "Happy New Year, Bunny."

I smiled a real smile this time, and he smiled back it the caring smile that I loved to see. "Happy New Year, Butch." I said before I gave him another big hug.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 7.**

**I can't wait to see what you think about it.**

**I don't know when I will be able to put on the next chapter because I have finales coming up so…**

**We will see what happens, please review and keep an eye out for my stories.**


	9. The truth comes out, partly

**Hey, so like I said I haven't updated because of finals. Ugh**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter and I think you are going to love this more than the rest.**

**Without further a due, the next chapter. **

**!WARNING! MAJOR TWIST AT THE END **

**-0o0-**

I didn't go to the party, and nobody cared. They all just picked rooms to sleep in so I wasn't needed. By noon of the next day everybody but the Punks and Princess had left. The guys still had to act like evil over lords, but that was okay with me. I never did tell them what Ace did to me and I didn't think I was ever going to. "So Butch," Brute asked as I laid their lunch out in front of them. They were in basically the same positions they were last night, however my mind didn't turn the Punks into the Puffs. "Why do you even have this small slave? She doesn't look very strong, why would you get such a weak slave? There must have been stronger slaves to choose from." I was surprised at her question. Not by the fact that she had asked it, but that nobody had asked it sooner.

"She's a caught thief." Butch said smugly. It was almost like he felt pride in catching me, which I had no doubt in my mind that he did. "She tried to steal from us with a little rebel group of pint sized teenagers. They didn't get far before I came, I knew they were coming because I can see the future." He sounded almost like he was gloating. _"I knew that had to be the reason why we failed." _I thought to myself.

"Well, she is stronger than she looks." Boomer said, I guessed he was trying to give me a complement. I had to remember to thank him once the Punks leave.

"She has Chemical X in her. That is the real reason why she is here." Brick explained. "There is only one way she could have Chemical X, and that is through the PPG. Sooner or later those weak girly-girls have to come and save her, and when they do we can kill them once and for all."

"Oh, look at her. She's shaking," Brat said, half laughing at me. I looked down at the tray of drinks I was holding, and the liquid inside was shaking more than it should have been.

"What did she think?" Berserk continued. "That you guys were secretively nice and caring. How stupid could she be? I mean, seriously, wasn't it obvious that just took her in because it would mean the Powder Puffs coming to their own deaths?" She acted almost as if I wasn't even there. She started to laugh and everyone started join in. I didn't, couldn't believe what I was hearing. The death of my mother and aunts could not be the reason why I became a slave in this house. Boomer spending so much time with me, becoming my friend, Brick and Butch becoming my teachers; all of it was just to let my guard down and it had worked. I slammed the tray of drinks on the table, spilling their contents everywhere. The loud sound made the two blues and Princess jump.

"What the hell are you doing, you little Bitch!" Butch yelled, standing up. Most likely he was planning on using a bit of force to get me back under control.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I yell, shifting my gaze to each of the brothers. "DO YOU? I am not going to just stand around and let you harm my family!" The next thing I did was start a small fire on the wooden table that quickly grew, then teleporting out of the mansion. I knew exactly where I was going; of course I couldn't go straight to home I had to make a few detours. My first one was at the old Utonium household. My mother had brought me here when I was really young, maybe like flourish. She said she needed to check something and took some of my blood out of my arm. Since I was young I was pretty gullible and believed everything my mom said, even that fact that Mitch was my dad. She didn't tell me specifically what the test was about, something to do with Chemical X, I think.

When I teleported I went to my mother's old room. It was almost like she had never left, almost. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere. The only thing that had very little dust on it was the handle to the closet door. I walked around the whole house making sure nobody was secretively living in it, which nobody was. I didn't find anything for that matter, just more dust everywhere and a few remnants of the past. I knew I couldn't stay here long; the RRB would be able to find me. I haven't fully mastered the art of not leaving a trail that can't track. Most of the time there was a small flash of where I was headed. I had at most about four hours before they knew where I was going and get here. In that time I was going to take a quick nap on the couch. Then head to the library across town before I headed home.

It wasn't a peaceful sleep. I had a lot of dreams I rather not talk about. I awoke with a start, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down the side of my cheek. However I would have preferred the nightmare to what I was going to get now. Because around me and the couch stood three extremely angry adult males, with their arms crossed over their chests and all their attention solely on me. "Well, Bunny. You have some explaining to do, don't you?" The green eyed black haired one said sternly. All I could do was make an awkward smile in their directions.

"How could you just leave the mansion, Bunny?" Boomer yelled. I could tell he had both concern and anger in his voice. "You have no idea what could have happened."

"First of all, I have powers, remember? I can take care of myself. And second when did you fakers start caring for me?" I yelled back. "You guys even said for yourself, you were just using me to get to the Power Puff Girls. Well, I will not let you!"

"You _Idiot_, you actually thought that was the truth?" Butch yelled. This made me think for a second, although I kept up the grumpy look. Could they have possibly been lying? If they were lying, then what was the real reason they took me in? I knew they were punishing me for stealing but they could have easily have killed me.

"Okay, everyone, let's just calm down," Brick said, before all three of the brothers sat down around me. "Now, Bunny, let us explain a few things to you, then you will do the same, deal?" I just nodded angrily. "When you were first caught only a week ago, we did have the thoughts in our minds to use you."

"Oh, thanks!" I yelled standing up in frustration.

"Sit down!" Butch said angrily, and I did out of fear. "That changed after the second day that you were with us. Even thought you were a slave you were still happy, and that completely changed our minds. We said you were too genuine to be treated as bate so the girls coming would have been nothing. If they did come…"

"They would have. They would not allow me to stay with you guys no matter what." I said interrupting. "I know them…" I stopped.

"This is interesting." Brick said, getting a hold on his chin. "It would seem that you know our old enemies on a more personal level then you let on." I had to think of a way out of this as soon as possible. "Come to think of it, before you left I believe, now correct me if I'm wrong, you called them… your family." I froze faster than I did when Ace touched me. A small high pitched moan of fright escaped my lips.

"It would seem you are right, Brick. This has just gotten very interesting." Boomer added in a tone I would not have believed he could make. "We have kept up our side of the barging; now it's time for yours. All you have to do is answer one simple question, our little rabbit."

"Who is your mother?" Butch asked bluntly. I could tell they were being totally truthful with me, it would only make sense to be truthful with them, but I just couldn't. "Come on, our little rabbit. One simple question is all we ask of you. We promise not to hurt you no matter what your answer is.

"B…" I started but the name was caught in my throat. "B…" I had all their attention on me, and there was nothing I could do. "I can't. Yes the Power Puff Girls are my family; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. I just can't put them in danger."

Boomer got up and moved to sit next to me. Butch and Brick did the same, but Butch sat in front of me. "You will tell us eventually, but right now let's go home." Boomer said. "Everyone is gone and we're all getting hungry. When we get home you can go stretch out where ever you want and I'll make some lunch for us all." Nodded and teleported us back to the mansion. I did feel at home here, and they were kind. I knew then, that if my mom and aunts ever did come to save me, I would stay with my masters, and be their little rabbit.

-0o0-

Buttercup's POV

I know I was acting different. My sisters and Mitch were always telling me so and trying to change it. I would just stare out the window according to them. My response is always the same; I just want my Bunny back. That's all I think about. I know the rescue plan is only a month away, but I just can't wait to have my baby girl back in my arms. "Hey Buttercup," a voice called to me. I knew it was Mitch's voice at once. "Can you come with me? I want to talk to you." I turned my face away from the window to look at him. "Please?" I gave a long lonely sigh but I did follow him. He led me through the woods and up to a cliff where no one could see or hear us. I looked around I was shocked. Mitch had chosen a spot where you could look straight at the RRB's mansion. "Buttercup listen, you really have to understand this." He finally said to me. I nodded. "You need to stop think about Bunny."

This statement made me snap. "What do you mean forget my own daughter?" I yelled at him. How could he even think of asking this of me?

"I did not say forget, I said stop think about. There is a difference." He said back. I wanted to punch him right now, but I restrained myself. It was amazing that he was so calm when he knew what he was asking me. I couldn't stop thinking about Bunny, and then I would forget about her. And who knows what Butch and his brothers will do to her. They probably have her locked in the basement half bleeding to death, while they pig out with whores under their arms.

"How is there a difference?" I back away from him. "So my answer is no, I will not stop think about my Bunny. Now, if that is all you wanted to talk with me about, I'm leaving." I didn't even wait for an answer, I just started walking home.

"No, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you." He said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I turned towards him and placed my hands on my hips. "I've been sort of meaning to tell you this for like ever."Mitch said as he walked close to me. I wondered what Mitch could have kept a secret from me. Not only we did we tell each other everything, I had always been able to read his mind so easily. The next thing I know is Mitch was pressing his lips against mine. The only other time Mitch kissed me was when I asked him to be Bunny's father, and even then it was just on the forehead. His lips were soft and warm. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. When we broke for air, Mitch said, "I love you, Buttercup. Always have, always will." The only response I could think about was pulling him back in for a longer and more passionate kiss.

**-0o0- **

**So there is chapter 8. **

**Personally it is my favorite of all the ones I have written so far.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked it enough to review. I only need 9 to beat my all time record.**

**See you next time on the chapter of ****Bunny's Story**


	10. The important Decision

**HEY! THIS IS CHAPTER 9!**

**IT IS FINLLY UP! I KNOW I'M A LAZY BUTT, WHO SHOULD HAVE HAD THIS US FASTER, BUT O WELL!**

**I LOVE THIS CAHPTER!**

**Although the last chapter is my favorite, this is just so sweet no one can help but love it**

**-0o0-**

It's January 26, the day before my birthday. Of course my dads don't know about it. I haven't told them yet because they're all stressed out about returning to their own castles in their own regions of the world. I feel that it would not do them any good to know a meaningless thing such as my birthday. Concerning my true family, my fathers have asked many questions. I have given them all the information I could without giving too much away. I have told them about their powers and what they look like, but that was all they got out of me. Since the New Years Eve party was over and another one would be held for another five years or so, I have moved back into Princess' room and took down the stupid sniper photos of my green dad. Everything is more or less the same from before the party and after. Boomer has completely forgiven me for trying to run away, I even think he has forgotten it. However, Butch and Brick have been keeping a watchful eye on me at all times. Butch is still couching me with my powers. He is even helping with the sonic scream and ice breath. Boomer, in my opinion, has become more of a love struck puppy. At every opportunity, he will try to find out as much as possible about Aunt Bubbles. Brick attitude towards me hasn't changed much. However, he has changed his mind about me not being able to leave the mansion. The school he send me to is somewhere in the city a few towns over. The school isn't that bad though, I even have the top grades in the school thanks to Brick's teachings. I have even made friends with a girl named Marissa and a guy named David. **(A/N those are great friends of mine) **I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was sitting in the back of the class room minding my own business trying to pay attention to the lesson, which I wished Brick was teaching because he would have made interesting; the next thing I know I am laughing up a storm in the café over something David had said at lunch. I liked the school and the people in it. None of the people were jerks or stuck up, I was in heaven. What made me even happier was that some of the cousins of the ASRA members were in the school. I knew most of them and they knew me. They happily sent messages home for me, and even brought some back. Most of the messages were just telling me how worried they were about me. I just keep telling them not to worry because I'm safe but leave out the part that I'm safe because the RRB protect me from everything they can.

Anyway, it is a Saturday and I was making lunch. I had made soups, and sandwiches of all kinds. The guys were up in a spear room, like that narrows down the possibility of their location in the mansion, having a meeting. I wasn't allowed to know what it was about. I knew that if it was important for me to know then they would have told me. It was going to be really lonely once they left. When lunch was ready, they still hadn't finished their little conference. "What are they even talking about? It been two hours already." I asked out loud to no one. "I guess I'll just go to get them then." I walked up to the room they were in and was almost blown backwards by a wave frustration. I could tell that all three of them were feeling the same way. I wished they would have told me what they were talking about; I could have helped in some way. I leaded my ear against the door. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but I wanted to help them. But then again, what I heard shocked me to the core.

"I don't think we should decide for her." Boomer said, but in a way that made me think he had said it numerous times before.

"Well we can't leave Bunny behind either." Butch retorted. _"They were talking about me." _I thought to myself. _"How long has this been going on?"_

"I keep telling you, I don't want to leave her. I just said she should choose herself who she wants to stay with for the summer." Boomer explained my guess for the hundredth time.

"As her teacher, I still say she should come with me, for educational purposes of course." Brick added to the conversation.

"And I said that's bull shit. She can go to school anywhere." Butch said angrily. "There is no reason why you should keep her for yourself the whole summer."

"This has gone on for two hours. Just let **her** pick who she wants to stay with." Boomer half yelled. They were talking about me, and where I will be staying when they leave. I didn't understand why they were so worried about me. Of course I thought that I would just stay at the mansion and watch over things here and wait longingly for their return. They might think I would run away again, or a something else might happen if they don't keep a watchful eye on me.

Without fully realizing it, I interrupted the meeting by simply knocking on the door a few times. Everyone in the room went quiet. "Lunch is ready. Come get it while it's hot." I called covering up my mistake. I heard a few more whispers but they eventfully came out and walked with me towards the lunch I had made for us.

It was a silent lunch, almost like them discussing me was too unbearable to talk about. "We have something we want to talk with you about, Bunny." Boomer said suddenly when we were almost done with lunch. Butch and Brick didn't even acknowledge that their brother had spoken. I just nodded as I took the last few bits of my sandwich. "You know will be leaving February 1st and almost everything is ready for our departure. The only thing that remains to be dealt with is you."

"_So there are now going to tell me where I'll be staying for the summer."_ I thought. In reality I said, "I will be staying here, right? Keep the house clean; don't through any parties, and patiently a wait for you guys to return in August." I tried to keep any emotion out of my voice. I had to make it sound like I was okay with them leaving me.

"We were actually planning on taking you with us." Butch explained. He sounded a little bit hurt; whether that was because I didn't want to go or if he thought I wouldn't want to go with him I was unsure about.

I scrunched up my face and tilted my head as if I was confused or something like that. "I don't get it. How can I go with all three of you guys? This is the only time when all three of you are together. I can't be split into three parts, so who will I stay with?"

Brick laced his fingers together and put his hands on the table. "That is why we are stumped. Since all three of us want you, we are going to leave it up to you. Who would you like to go with?" I thought about this for a few seconds. I knew that if I made a choice right now, the other two will be saddened. Seeing my discomfort Brick added, "Of course you don't have to make your decision now. That would be too much of a pressure on just a single moment. But please let us know who will choose before the 30th." Brick finished.

"I rather not choose at all." I said which was the truth. Brick was a great teacher, Butch was someone I could really connect with, and Boomer was one of my closest friends. How could they ever expect me to choose between the three of them? "Can't I just stay here?" I asked but I came out more like I was whining.

"That would not be okay with us, you know." Boomer said almost scared. "Who knows what might happen to you?"

"You don't have to worry about me." I said, trying my best to sound brave. "Don't forget, I'm a daughter of the Power Puff Girls. Nothing will bring me down without a big kick in the butt." I pump my fist in the air to show I was ready for anything.

"We don't doubt you, little rabbit. We just can't leave you, for both moral and physical. If we left you behind and something did happen to you, how would we ever live with ourselves?" Boomer asked. Ever since New Year's, 'little rabbit' became my nick name for them.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise." I plead. I looked at their faces and noticed none of them were buying it. "Please don't make me choose."

"We'll there is no way we are leaving you behind!" Butch said, starting to get a little bit angry with me, most likely for refusing to pick and then trying to stay behind.

"Then don't leave!" I yell back at him. I then freeze for a second along with the other people in the room. The thought never really came to me before now. I didn't have to choose which guy I wanted to stay with. I didn't have to leave my friends and everyone was happy, I liked this idea. This apparently had not seemed to cross the guys mind's either. They all looked at one another, as if trying to think of a down side to my plan.

"We…could," Boomer said slowly, still trying to figure out what staying her for the year meant.

"It's not like we are really needed to do anything." Butch explained further. He too looked like he didn't fully understand what was going on. "But if we are we can always fly, or if were needed ASAP, we could teleport." He added giving me a quick little wink. They then looked over at Brick with anticipation. I always thought it was funny how they look at him to make the decisions. They could both stay with me whether Brick did or not.

"That doesn't seem to be a very detailed plan," Brick said almost glumly. For a split second it almost looked like he was going to say 'no'. "But I guess the Rowdy Ruff Boys and the air to the Power Puff Girls legion can defeat anything that gets in our way, don't you think? But I like the plan. I mean it is always good for a change once in a while." I smiled widely at my fathers. I never would have thought that a random idea that slipped out of my mouth.

"YEA! WE GET TO STAY WITH OUR LITTLE RABBIT ALL YEAR NOW!" Boomer cried, jumping out of his chair and running over to me to give me a big hug. I just couldn't stop smiling while Boomer rocked me side to side in the hug.

"You act like such a little kid sometimes, Boomer." I laughed out. We then all started to laugh; no one would have thought the men in front of me were evil rulers.

I looked at all my fathers, giving each a few moments thought. Boomer, the youngest and the sweetest; the one I knew would always be by my side to help cheer me up when no one else can. Butch, the strong of body and mind; the one who will beat up anyone who treats me wrong and anyone who got in the way of that mission. Brick, the leader and the one with the brains; the one who will always have a plan ready to get me out of any kind of trouble I get myself into. The men known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys; the evil world dictators, my family's oldest enemies, my cruel masters, my teachers, my friends, my fathers. I love them all, and I knew they all loved me. I thought back to my feelings for them just last month. I hated them, and now I couldn't even stand to be apart from them for over a day.

-0o0-

Dinner time 

Although Mitch had finally reveled his heart to Buttercup, and she showed she cared for him in the same fashion; they agreed not to call themselves a couple. Buttercup felt she couldn't concentrate on a relationship without Bunny by her side. "January 26!" Buttercup screamed, once she realized what day it was. Blossom and Bubbles were sitting at the table in the little make shift kitchen, while Buttercup paced back and forth. The family had already eaten and the Professor and Mrs. Utonium were out for their evening walk. "It's January 26! Its Bunny's birthday tomorrow. TOMORROW! Bunny's is most likely in a dark cold dungeon crying her little eyes out while those fucking shit for rulers are standing over her laughing."

"Buttercup," Blossom said. "You have to watch your langue."

"All the same," Bubbles said in her innocent, good natured voice that she always used. "Tomorrow will be Bunny's 15th birthday. What will we do?"

"We will go to with the plan to rescue her on the 2nd of February." Blossom said tiredly, picking up the newspaper and reading every detail on it for the first time that day. She usually read it in the morning but she just never got around to it. "I believe we made that clear, and had all agreed with it."

"What about her birthday?" Bubbles half winded. The room was quite for a long time. No one really knowing what to say or do, until Bubbles looked at Buttercup. Her green sister had stopped pacing and was now just staring out the window. "Buttercup, you okay? Usually with these kinds of conversations you would be trying to bite our heads off, trying to see her no matter what the cost." Buttercup snapped her head around to look at her sisters.

"I was just thinking…" Buttercup started slowly.

"Uh oh, this is either going to get us in trouble with someone, or blow up the entire world." Blossom said, trying to release some of the tension in the room.

"My plans don't always so that," Buttercup back at her, with a little laugh in her voice. "What I was going to say was if those kids from that little group they made, what was is called again?"

"I think it was the ASRA. Yea that was it." Bubbles said happily.

"Thanks, if the kids from the ASRA could get into the storage shed outside of the mansion before, couldn't they do it again?" Buttercup said sitting in one of the empty chairs at the dinner table.

"Most likely," Blossom said, not fully understanding where her sister was coming from. What had the silly teenagers have to do with anything? "What about it?"

"Well," Buttercup started. It seemed like she was still trying to think up the plan as she was talking. "How about we get them to deliver a birthday gift to her tonight? We'll get some treats, a card, and some other things she likes. They can slip in; place it on the front porch, then sneak out. If they get into trouble we can come in and save them."

Blossom looked quizitively at her sister, trying to come up with a list of pros and cons of her plan. From what she had in the first few seconds there was more cons than pros. On the other hand, Bubbles had the biggest smile on her face, and was almost jumping out of her chair in excitement. "Yea, we should totally do it! We can get all her little friends to sigh it and I can make those apple cookies she loves so much!" Bubbles chirped.

"Well, I don't see why not." Blossom said, ignoring what her mind told her and going with her gut.

"Yea!" Bubbles cheered before she ran into the kitchen, ready to make cookies.

"I'm going to go see Mitch. Maybe he will know where I can start looking for Blaze. We don't have much time." Buttercup said as she grabbed her purple coat and walked out the door. She hadn't even gotten out of the door when Blossom called her back, and shoved a full page newspaper article in her face. Buttercup pushed it out a little to look at it, but then wished she hadn't. Her eyes grew wide as ultimate shock and fear came over her face.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 9. **

**Now I just need two more reviews to beat my record. **

**Please review. It would make me happy.**


	11. Authors Note

Author's note

Hey everyone. I love how you guys love my story. I now have 41 reviews when my record was only 36. So I thank you so much for that. But there is just one thing I need to clarify to some people. This is **NOT** a Buttercup and Mitch story. Yes I do have 2 chapters where it does say that Mitch likes Buttercup. And my latest chapter says Buttercup likes Mitch, but the two will **NOT** get together in this story. There are a few people that do think those two would make a cute couple from their first encounter in the Power Puff Girls movie, but that is not so with me. I personally think they are better friends then they are a couple. But if I wanted them to get together I would have put the main characters as Buttercup and Mitch, not Buttercup and Butch. I'm sorry if I sound a bit mean, but I am not trying to be. I just want to let you know that Buttercup and Mitch will **NOT** be getting together at the end of this story. Sorry to make you worry about that concept of who will be getting together with whom.

Queen BEE 16

PEACE OUT YALL! XD


	12. Birthday

**Hey how is everyone on doing? I'm fine.**

**This is chapter 10, and I hope you like it. **

**The story itself is almost over. So the time between update will become longer and longer, just an FYI.**

**Let the chapter begin. (Short chapter)**

**-0o0-**

I woke up early today overjoyed and why shouldn't I be? It is my 15th birthday after all. I was going to make this day special. I would of course say to my fathers it was because of them staying Townsville. I knew that if I told them the real reason why they would most likely hate themselves. So I was just going to have to lie to them for this birthday then tell them next year. For this special day I was going to make a large breakfast full of warm buttermilk pancakes, large syrup covered waffles, crispy bacon, cinnamony French toast, and everything else you would find at a breakfast table. When I was done I was going to wake the guys when I noticed what time it was only 7:30 Am, and I decided to let them sleep in just a little bit. I would probably wake them up at 8. In my attempt at waiting for the guys to wake up I decided to watch a little TV. We never really watched TV at my house with my mom, we of course had one we just didn't watch it. I turned it to the news first, and was shocked to see what I found. Apparently yesterday, Jomo momo had created his own version of grown up Rowdy Ruff Boys **(my own name for the reverse RRB)**, known as the Ruffin Right Boys, and they had come into this world and confronted the Power Punks and defeated them. "So, those stupid girls finally got what was coming to them. It was about time." A gravelly voice said behind me. "They were never going to be evil rulers anyway." I turned around and saw my green dad. He knew me so well it was almost scary.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I bounced off the couch to give him a hug. He held me tight for a while before I heard a new voice.

"We could ask you the same thing." The voice was Boomer's. I gravitated from Butch's arms and into the arms of Boomer, then eventually into Brick's when he woke up a few minutes later. I instructed them to close their eyes as I lead them to the kitchen.

"I woke up to make this." I said letting them open their eyes and see the large breakfast I had made for them. We all sat down around the table and loaded up our plates.

"Why did you make this, Little Rabbit?" Boomer asked. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate what you did; I just want to know why."

"I thought it would be obvious." I said with a little bit of a laugh in my voice. "It's a thank you gift. I'm glad we will all be staying in Townsville for the year."

"You don't have to thank us." Butch said, as he took the first bit of the meal. "Wow, this is really good!"

I laugh. "You have had my cooking before what makes this day special?" He just shrugged. We kept on eating and we all had fun. And since my dads weren't suppose to be anywhere we just lay down on the couch and watched a movie. I had never watched a lot of movies when I was with my mom and aunts. Brick sat in his arm chair and Boomer and Butch sat on the couch with me sprawled across their laps. It wasn't even like we watched the movie; we just had it playing in the back ground. The only bad part of the day was that it passed to quickly. But we didn't go up to bed we all just feel asleep where we were. It was around 10:00 Pm when I had to get up to get something to drink. I carefully got up off of Butch and Boomer and tip toed to the kitchen. But before I got far something told me not to go to the kitchen, but outside. I did as my gut told me to do. I walked outside and there on the door step was an ordinary brown box. There was nothing on the package to say who it was from or who it was addressed to. I didn't want to touch it in case it was something that was going to hurt my dad's but for some reason I knew that it wasn't. I picked it up gingerly and brought it inside. I placed it down on the kitchen table and took a step back from it. The brown paper surrounding it was held together by a strong piece of tape.

"What you got there?" Butch asked as he and his brothers came into the room. I shrugged and kept my eyes on it. "Well let's have a look see?" Butch picked up one of the knifes that were nearby and slipped it under the tape that held it. The paper feel on its own without the tape and what remained was a folded up box. Gently Butch pulled back the folds and gasped at what he saw. "BUNNY!"

"What is it?" I asked scared of what was to come.

"Why didn't you tell use it was your birthday was today?" He asked, with a little bit of anger in his voice. Everyone looked at me and I wished I could have just disappeared. "That breakfast this morning was to celebrate your birthday wasn't it?"

"Well, I… um…" I mumbled out. They all gave me a stern look, so I looked at the ground to avoid their eyes. "Fine, it is my birthday today. So you guys don't know one thing about me does that really mean anything. Besides it's just a birthday, it's not like it's anything special." I kept my eyes on the ground. I could tell they were mad, I even expected a hit or two from Butch, but not what I got, a hit across the top of the head from Boomer.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "You are a fucking idiot! Of course your birthday is special; if you hadn't been born we could have been together!" We were all shocked. Not at his outburst, but that he actually swore.

"Before this wonderful day is over I think we would all like to celebrate this day the way it should have been celebrated." Brick said. "But first what's in the box, Butch?"

"There's a few candies, and other sweets, a plate of cookies, a blanket that in tatters and a card." Butch said. I looked over his shoulder and saw everything he had said.

"That's my baby blanket." I cheered, taking the blanket out of the box and brushing it up against my face. Looking closer into the box I saw the cookies. "And the cookies are Bubbles' homemade apple cookies." I also took out the card and read it to myself, knowing my mother would not want my dads to hear it. It read

Dear Bunny,

We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.

We all love you and wish you were here with us.

We will see you again soon.

Love everyone at home

"It may be late but it's about time we got this party going!" Boomer cheered and that was exactly what we did. I might have said it many times before but I will say it again. I loved my dads and I never ever want to be apart from them.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is chapter 10. **

**Like I said it is short.**

**I know it isn't as good as the rest of the chapters, but I will make up for in the next chapter.**

**I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER.**

**Thanks for reading now please review so I can put up the better chapter soon. **


	13. February 2, 2026

**Hey! Here is chapter 11. **

**This is the second to last chapter in the whole story. **

**I hope you love it as much I did writing it. **

**Thanks you to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning.**

**-0o0-**

The passing week was better than my whole life put together in one day. There was rarely a moment when we weren't all together laughing. The only thing that made me worry was what my mom had said in the card I got for my birthday. 'We will see you soon again'. What could she have meant by that? Was she thinking of taking me away from my fathers, or was she just following me to make sure I was okay? I hoped with all of my heart that is was the second one. I didn't want to leave my new family. Now it was February 2nd, the day after the guys were supposed to be in three different parts of the world. "Can you believe it," Boomer called out happily. "If it wasn't for Our Little Rabbit, we wouldn't be here right now."

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked sarcastically. We all laughed at the small joke, cause we all knew it was a very good thing. "I'm going to get our lunch, be right back." I said getting up off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the big plates which held the cheese burgers and hotdogs that were going to be our lunch. But when I was walking back to the living room, something stopped me, or should I have said someone. Nothing could have shocked me as much as this. My Aunt Bubbles' face peeking through the small windows near the door. We made eye contact for a few seconds before she smiled and then she was gone. I couldn't help my reaction to it all. I fell to the floor, dropping the food and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"BUNNY!" A three man choir called, rushing over to me. Boomer was the first one to kneel down beside me, and he checked my hands and wrists for any major cuts. "What happened?" They asked in unison again. But the answer didn't come from me, but from behind them. In a major explosion, the front door and parts of the wall were blown to bits leaving only an empty gate way to the outside. All three of my fathers covered me with so that I would not get hurt if anything came flying over towards us. Luckily, nothing did so everyone was unharmed. But when we all looked at the new front door, I wished I had chosen to leave the house with one of my fathers. In the empty hole stood three adult women. On the far right stood a blond haired blue eyed beauty. He hair was up in pigtails and she wore a light blue pair of pants and a white blouse. To the far left stood a woman wearing light colored blue jeans and a pick mid sleeve shirt. Her long coppery hair was up in a high ponytail with a large red bow in the back, and her eyes were a bright baby pink. The last woman stood in the center of the other two, almost like the point of a triangle. She had short deep black hair that only went to her shoulders. She wore a pair of baggy black pants and a green top. But the most menacing thing about her, was her bright green eyes that could burn a hole in you, if she wanted them to.

"Back. Away. From. My. Daughter." She said in a tone that everyone could tell was anger, but nobody moved. The women in the door way continued to stare down my fathers. My father still stayed near me with their eyes wide in shock. And my eyes moved back and forth between the two groups wondering what was going to happen next. "Did you hear me," The woman in the middle said again. "I want you to back away from my daughter." I knew now that my mom had planned to take me away and most likely keep me on a tighter leash then before.

"Bu…Buttercup?" Butch stumbled out, as if he didn't believe his eyes. The women in the middle raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'yea, who else would it be'.

"Blossom?" Brick said in the same way as his brother. The women to the left nodded.

"Bubbles, is that you?" Boomer was the last to say. The last women waved as if Boomer was a long lost friend.

"Listen, this will be the last time I say this. Get your fuckin' hands away from my daughter." Buttercup said fiercely, almost spitting out the words.

"Mom, before you say anything that will start a fight, let me explain." I said slowly.

"I should have guessed your mother was Buttercup. I can see the family resemblance." Butch said, apparently still not over the fact that the Power Puff Girls were standing in front of him. "Did you know she has your attitude sometimes as well?" I could hear the bit of smugness in his voice, as if he was trying to make a joke out of it. But I could almost sense another emotion there as well. I couldn't place my finger on it but I knew that it wasn't all just his cocky personality. I wondered why Butch would be acting this way, it wasn't like him.

"Shut the fuck up you!" My mom yelled. There was no way she was going to stop yelling today and I knew it. "We are only here for my daughter, so give her up now you ass holes."

"Well, besides the little outburst by the dear Buttercup, it is a pleasure to see everyone again." Brick said calmly. "So what bring you to our humble home on a day like this, and I highly doubt that this is some sort of plan to over through us. Nobody should even know we're here to begin with."

"Don't try to flatter yourselves and think this is all about you." My Aunt Blossom responded in her normal 'I'm smarter than you' tone of voice. "We are only here to bring Bunny home."

"Well, I guess you would have to call your mission a failure because she isn't going anywhere." Boomer said, taking a few steps closer to me.

"That's what you think." Aunt Bubbles said back. "Bunny will be coming home with us, today."

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone in the room fell quite and all eyes turned to me. My body then started to act on its own. It got up and stood in front of my fathers, as if I was a barrier for them. I tried to think about why I would protect them; they can block anything my mom sent their way. "I am not going to go home with you. I will stay here and live with my fathers." Everyone looked at me in surprise, but mixed with something different for both groups. From my female family the surprise was mixed with anger and confusion. But from the male side there was pride and satisfaction.

"There," Brick said, wearing the smirk I loved to see on his face. "She has told who she want to be with. So I will now ask you to please leave our house."

"We are not leaving without Bunny." Aunt Blossom retorted. My mother walked up to me slowly and looked me right in the eyes.

"Bunny, why don't you come home with us? Your Grandparents and dad are worried sick about you." My mother said, trying to be gentle. Must have realized I wouldn't come when orders.

"Wait," Butch said. He seemed more surprised at this then my mom and aunts did when I called them my fathers. "Did you say dad, like her father?"

"Yea, her father. The man who helped me raise her." My mother said as if his question was totally stupid.

"He isn't my real father and you know it!" I yelled.

"YES HE IS!" My mother yelled back, as she gripped my wrist.

"Who's her father?" Butch asked. Why he would care who my 'dad' was I don't know.

"What does it matter to you?" My mother snapped at him.

"His name is Mitch Mitchelson." I said as if it was nothing, which it was. Mitch was just a person that I grew up with. He was a friend of my mom and the family; he meant nothing to me besides that.

"Bunny, why would you give away the name of my father? And to the men who beat you, no less?" Aunt Bubbles almost cried.

"He is not my father!" I yelled. Why won't anyone understand that? My mother and Mitch never did anything, how could he be my father.

"And we don't beat Bunny!" Boomer yelled back, hurt at the accusation.

"Yea, like we would believe anything _you_ say!" Buttercup said. And if you asked me it almost sounded like how Princess would have said it. "Just look at her, you can see bruises all over her skin."

"That's from her training." Butch said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What kind of training?" Aunt Blossom asked as Aunt Bubbles and she walked up so they also stood in front of me. There was now no more than six feet between my two families. That was six feet to close.

"The kind of training for her powers, of course." Brick said, irritated.

"Bunny doesn't have any powers." My mother said. I forgot that I never told any of them that I had powers.

"Shows how much you know." Butch said back. "Little Rabbit, would you please give us a little demonstration." I liked how he used my nickname. But my thinking was he used it to just tick off my true family, so I smiled wide and nodded. I took my arm away from my mom and quickly thought of what I was going to do. Once decided I stated the presentation, I was going to do every major power. I started with a small fire on the stairs. It wasn't much just a blue flame fire. Just as I saw my female family getting a little nervous over the fire I froze it. It looked as if someone had made and ice sculpture of fire made out of ice. It was acutely quite beautiful the way it caught the noon sun from the opening the intruders had made. I then quickly opened my mouth and broke it into tiny pieces with sonic scream. I could sense Aunt Bubbles' joy; I had used her power after all. Then using telekinesis I brought it all back together, just before I teleported it all away. It was almost like it had never been there at all. I smiled wide, as if I was a little kid who had done something bad but was proud of it. Butch patted me on the head while saying, "Atta girl. I have taught you well."

"Haven't I already told you not to touch?" My mother said, grabbing me away from Butch and trying to erase his touch from my head. She then turned to me and said, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Bunny, when we get home."

"I have already said I don't want to go with you. My home is here with my fathers!" I yelled back at her. Right after my words left my mouth, about eleven or twelve small cylinder like items were thrown into the house. I recognized them at once as my own creations. They were small smoke bombs I had made for the ASRS in case we were caught at the Christmas rad. They all went off and the front lobby was immersed in smoke. I had made it thick so no one could see through it, or breath. We were all chocking on it. If I wasn't lost trying to find my fathers, I might have been proud of my creation. All of a sudden a hand shot out of the smoke vial and gripped my wrist hard. Judging by the strength I could have sworn it was Butch or Brick, but neither of them had small hands. When the owner came into my vision I almost screamed, it was my mother. The look she gave me was strict. I heard Butch call for me just before my mother teleport me out of my home. The next thing I know is I'm in my old house's kitchen. My Mother is looking over me and my aunts are behind her. _'They must have been holding onto her other hand.'_ I thought to myself.

"Now, Bunny," My mother said. He voice was stern but a little weakened from my expertly made smoke bombs. "You will tell us everything. So start explaining."

**-0o0-**

**SO chapter 11 is done.**

**Told you it would be better than the one before it. **

**Just an FYI, the next chapter is the last chapter in the story.**

**I know I'm as sad as you are. It was really fun writing this but all things have to come to an end. **

**See you in the last chapter. **


	14. The begining of the end

**Hey people of . How u all doing?**

**This is not the last chapter of ****Bunny's Story****. I am lazy and I will make this a two part chapter.**

**P.S. this one will not be in Bunny's POV**

**-0o0-**

"What do you mean explain? Do you want me to tell you my whole life?" Bunny screamed.

"That would be a start. Just tell us the major things. Why did you hide your powers? Why did you call our worst enemies your 'fathers'? And why did you want to stay with them? Aren't you their slave?" Buttercup yelled back.

"Can we please not shout in the house, please?" Blossom said trying to control her sister and her sister's daughter, but to no such avail.

Bunny looked dead in her mother's eyes as she spoke her next word. "I didn't tell you about my powers because you would have gotten over protective, not like you already aren't."

"You can get over protective of her sometimes," Bubbles agreed quietly.

"Stay out of this," Buttercup ordered. She then turned back to Bunny, "Now that answered one question, there are still three that are left open."

Bunny crossed her arms over her chest before she began. "Well I called the Rowdy Ruff Boys my 'fathers' because they care for me like I was their daughter. And it is because they care for me in this fashion that I want to stay there. They do treat me as one of their own, not a slave. They care for me and I care for them. Everything have ever told me about them is one giant lie."

"You're an idiot is you think those THINGS care for you!" Buttercup yelled. "I never lied when I talked about them. They are the worst things that could ever walk on this Earth. They kill and hurt anyone who would get in the way of their plans. And what would you know anyway? You never had to fight with them."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY DADS _THINGS_!" Bunny yelled back in their defense. "It's you who doesn't know anything about them. They have numerous times saved me in their own special way. Sure when it came to Butch, it meant slapping me, but I knew that was just his personality." Before Buttercup or anyone else could respond Mitch came barging into the house, out of breathe. Buttercup got a look of worry across her face as she rushed to his side. She led him to one of the empty chairs at the table. Bunny had a strange feeling that she had miss out on something while she was gone. She tried to take this opportunity to sneak out of the house so she could return to her fathers.

"Don't you dare leave this house!" Buttercup yelled to her daughter before she turned back to Mitch. Her voice went from harsh to caring in a fracture of a second. "Mitch, what's wrong."

"Coming," he choked out. "They are coming."

"Who's coming," Bubbles asked. Everyone could tell the fear in her voice.

"Boys," was all Mitch could say. He was too out of breath to have a full conversation, but each person in the room knew exactly what he meant. He was telling them that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were coming. Buttercup and her sisters got a look of fear across their faces, where as Bunny got a look of extreme delight.

"They're coming for me." She cried happily. "I told you they cared for me. Now they are coming to bring me home!" She yelled before she ran out the door. "Butch, Boomer, Brick! I'm down here!" She called searching the sky for any sort of abnormal colors. "I'm right…" However, she couldn't yell anymore because a hand came across her mouth.

"Idiot!" Buttercup cried trying to silence her daughter. "Don't call them here; you will put everyone else here in danger of being found."

"Buttercup, look!" Blossom screamed pointing to the sky. There, floating about five feet above them where the people Bunny wanted to see the most. The Rowdy Ruff Boys looked down upon everyone there.

"We actually knew about this place and everyone here. Well except for you three of course." Brick said, putting on his signature smirk.

"We just never thought in beneficial to us to attack. What could you people possibly do to hurt us?" Butch asked as his left eye started a little twitch.

"But now we do know. You took our Little Rabbit away, and we want her back." Boomer finished. He gave me a little wink as he said my name. Buttercup and her sisters got ready for a fight as the boys touched ground, but it never came. There was a long moment of silence where no one knew exactly what to do. "So, Little Rabbit, when were you going to come home?" Boomer asked.

"The first chance I got of course." Bunny replied trying to break away from her mother's hold.

"Like hell you were going to go back. These things were just trying to use you for something." Buttercup yelled.

"Buttercup, langue." Bubbles said, but apparently was not heard. It was as if the whole

"Mom, for once in your life can you please just listen to me! They might be the Rowdy Ruff Boys, they might be your worst enemies, and they just might be the world rules, but they care for me as much as you do!" Bunny yelled, trying to defend the guys again. "And I am going back to live with my fathers whether you like it or not."

"No, you're not." Buttercup yelled back. "You are staying with your family!" Buttercup started to float, but Bunny didn't stand down. She was going to get what she wanted no matter the cost.

"Then tell me where my true dad lives, I will go stay with him!" Bunny shrieked. "Cause I know I won't be staying with you any longer!" This almost made Buttercup stop breathing. She was so shocked to hear this from Bunny; she didn't even know what to do. Bunny took a few steps towards the guys.

"Yea, Buttercup, who is her real father?" Blossom asked turning away from her counterpart to her sister. "You didn't' even have a boyfriend around the time that Bunny was born."

"Still keeping secrets from your sisters?" Butch said with a sort of laugh in the back of his voice. Buttercup shot him an evil glare.

"Still keeping secrets from your Brothers, Butchie boy?" Buttercup half yelled back. I almost laughed at the name that Butch seemed very much not to like. "It was kept a secret for a reason."

"What is she talking about?" Brick asked inquisitively.

"What's the big deal about keeping it a secret away?" Butch asked, seemingly not to hear his brother. "It's not like it was illegal or anything."

"I don't care if it was legal or not. I still don't want anyone to know about it!" Buttercup yelled back.

"What was it. You brought it up now spill." Blossom said accusingly.

"We had a physical relationship." Butch said proudly.

"Fine, now that the secrets out, yes Butch and I did have a not violent relationship." Buttercup said defeated.

"So are you saying that Butch is my father?" Bunny half yelled out. Everyone looked at her then at Buttercup as she nodded slowly.

"Yea, Butch is Bunny's father." Buttercup said it almost like she regretted it, which she actually did. "It has already been known that Butch and I were together, so I guess this has to be reveled as well."

"Why did you never tell me you were pregnant?" Butch asked. He was obviously sad, but there wasn't much surprise in his voice.

"Because," Buttercup shot back. She wanted to get away from all of this. She wanted it to be like when Bunny was young. She wanted Bunny to be wrapped up in her arms, sleeping. Buttercup didn't want any of this to be known.

"Because why?" Butch yelled, no longer sad but angry. "As her father I have a right to know this!"

**-0o0-**

**So there it is. The first part of chapter 12. **

**I will try to get the second one up faster.**

**The school year is almost over. YEA SUMMER!**

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter and reading, now please review.**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Hey everyone. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! :(**

**I know we didn't want this to end but it had to, I'm sorry.**

**Here is the final chapter of Bunny's Story.**

**-0o0-**

**Reminder: **

**"Yea, Butch is Bunny's father." Buttercup said it almost like she regretted it, which she actually did. "It has already been known that Butch and I were together, so I guess this has to be reveled as well."**

**"Why did you never tell me you were pregnant?" Butch asked. He was obviously sad, but there wasn't much surprise in his voice.**

**"Because," Buttercup shot back. She wanted to get away from all of this. She wanted it to be like when Bunny was young. She wanted Bunny to be wrapped up in her arms, sleeping. Buttercup didn't want any of this to be known.**

**"Because why?" Butch yelled, no longer sad but angry. "As her father I have a right to know this!"**

-0o0-

"Because I didn't want you to know!" Buttercup yelled gripping Bunny's arm tighter.

"That's not a good enough answer! What is the real reason?" Butch yelled back. There was a moment of silence when everyone's eyes were on Buttercup and everyone's minds were thinking the same thing. Everyone wanted to know why Buttercup had kept Bunny's father a secret.

"FINE! I didn't tell you I was pregnant because I thought you would have killed her!" Buttercup yelled. Butch looked almost disappointed, not in Buttercup but in himself. "If you have forgotten all three of you tried to kill us 15 years ago. What would make you think I would tell you or even let you near my newborn child after what you did?" Buttercup exploded. "I mean seriously! When we were together you were different and then you just turned on me and tried to kill me! I'm surprised you even need me to explain all of this!" Buttercup let all over her anger out. All of her feelings and thoughts from the past 15 years had all come out at once. She sort of felt good to finally get someone else to hear them. Butch looked at his counterpart with sad eyes. He did remember it, all of it. He had blamed Him's demonic power all this time but for the first time he blamed himself. He had known about Him's plan longer than his brothers did. He could have told Buttercup of it and she might have understood, but he didn't. He always thought Him was too stupid to do anything right.

"I'm sorry." Butch whispered. He swallowed hard and walked right up to Buttercup so they were face to face. "Look, when we acted 15 years ago it was because of Him. I bet you wondered how an immoral demon was able to die. He gave us, my brothers and I, his powers. Without them he died, and with them we were as bad as Him." The girls were shocked and Buttercup took a few steps back.

"How… could he do that?" Buttercup asked scared.

"It doesn't matter how he did it, it just matters that he did. We attack you three because that was the main goal of Him's powers. The powers seemed to have gotten the mind of their psychotic owner and that was passed to us." Butch explained. He took a few steps closer to Buttercup with concern in his eyes. "How could you ever think I would want you?" Buttercup didn't respond. She just looked up into his eyes. She remembered everything they had shared; the times floating about the city, the way he had held her during long nights alone, the way he pressed himself close to her when they were kissing. She almost wanted all of it back, but that was not the way the tough Power Puff Girl thought.

"Does it really matter why I thought it?" Buttercup said pushing her feelings aside. Butch, then to her surprise, placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and brought it up closer to his to kiss her. Everyone was surprised to see this sudden show of affection. The kiss was short but sweet. When Butch pulled away, Buttercup angry expiration had melted to the face he loved to see.

"I have never loved anyone but you." Butch whispered in her ear and she shattered. All of Buttercup's anger and heart break were gone. In that slit moment all of her defenses were broken and he just walked right into her heart like he had been there the whole time. It was then that Buttercup did something only once before, she cried. Butch pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair. Bunny was shocked to see her mother like this. She had always known her mother was too strong to cry.

"Mom," Bunny asked walking up to her mother. She had to help her mother feel better, it was half her fault for bring her mother down like this. "I'm sorry." Buttercup turned to look at her daughter and took her into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Buttercup said.

-0o0-

10 Months Later

"Bunny, get down here!" Buttercup called from the living room. Bunny rushed down the main staircase, which was furnished with a new family picture, so fast she almost tripped many times. She had moved into the house with her mother a few months after the secret relationship was found out.

"What is it, Mom? I was just with Dad, he was…" Bunny froze when she the living room. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. "What's all this for?" Bunny asked looking around.

"It has almost been a year since you brought our families together." Buttercup said happily.

"It is just to say thank you." Butch said coming up behind his daughter and walking over to his wife.

"Thank you so much," Bunny cried happily running over to her parents to give them a big hug. Just then, the door bell rung and Bunny went to go get it. "Aunt Blossom, Uncle Brick, Aunt Bubbles, Uncle Boomer, what are you guys doing here?"

"For your party of course." Bubbles said with a cheerful smile. "May we come in?"

"Why would I say no?" Bunny laughed as the rest of her family walked through the door.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER

**-0o0-**

**Hey so there is the last chapter of Bunny's Story. **

**It is short I know but it is sweet. **

**I do have another Buttercup/ Butch story coming just stay calm while I finish writing it and type it**

**Please review. : )**


End file.
